Love & War 3
by cw2k
Summary: This is the last of the Love & War trilogy and my 6th story. Jade and Chris are now love equals. The last Love & War was just a harbinger of things to come. This story will cover MKX. Earth's heroes have survived the war against the Dragon King, but they now must find a way to free their friends from their revenance.
1. Chapter 1

Love & War 3

Introduction

This is the last of the Love & War series. This time, Earth's heroes must find a way to free their friends from their revenance. Jade and Chris are love equals. We will start the story 20 years later with flashbacks of the past. The following chapters will not be uploaded until I return next week, as I have a camping trip this weekend, but I will work on the chapters. I hope you enjoyed the series, because I had a lot of fun writing them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rise of Kotal Kahn

Love & War 3

Chapter 1: The Rise of Kotal Kahn

20 Years Later

We are now in a high-tech communication room. Johnny Cage is speaking with four youngsters, his daughter, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Jax's daughter, Kung Jin, a young archer and cousin of Kung Lao and Takeda Takahashi, son of Kenshi and member of the Shirai Ryu.

"Raiden told me that I descended from some Mediterranean war cult, "bred as warriors for the gods". I've never been able to resummon that green halo. Raiden thinks that it was triggered when I saw a loved one about to die."

Kung Jin was skeptical of this story and turns to Cassie who is concentrating on the computer.

"How about you, Cassie,"Jin asked. "Can you summon anything like that, or did it skip a generation?"

"Take it easy, Jin," said Takeda.

"We didn't need a halo in Darfur, or Iran, or even Kurdistan, did we, Jacqui?" asked Cassie.

"Nope," Jacqui replied. "Shaolin monks ever send you there, Jin?"

"I've seen plenty of action, Takeda and I both." Stuff that'll blow your Special Forc..."

Johnny intervened.

"At ease. You're all here because you deserve to be. You're beautiful and unique snowflakes." Snowflakes? Really?

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, judging from the lack of gift cards, today is our team's 6-week anniversary. Secretary Blake says he's pleased with our progress."

"You could spit in his hair and he'd be pleased with our progress," said Jin.

Jacqui replied, "He was smart to have Mr. Cage put this team together."

"I'm glad the Shirai Ryu chose me to join," Takeda said. "New places..." He looks over at Jacqui. "...new faces."

Seems like there's a love interest between them two, huh?

Johnny finishes his announcement, "As the secretary pointed out, us older folks are gonna retire someday, so it's time for your generation to step up. Shaolin, Shirai Ryu, Special Forces, together. For your team's first mission, you're going to the Lin Kuei temple. We haven't heard for the Grandmaster in a while, so we need to make he's still on our side if things flare up in Outworld. You need to bring him in, but don't be surprised if Sub-Zero's not willing to cooperate."

"Why be worried about Outworld?" Cassie asked. "I thought Kotal Kahn respects the Reiko accords."

"He does, but he's currently in a civil war. If the rebels win, those accords will be history."

It is time to head to Outworld, in the city of Z'unkahran. We see soldiers known as Osh-Tekks marching the streets. Along with them is Ermac and the other is a cowboy-like person named Erron Black. Inside the carriage is the new emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. With him is the Earthrealm mercenary Kano and beside him is a new species called the Kytinn. The one beside Kano is a female named D'Vorah (Deborah in Hebrew, derived from the meaning, "Bee". Deborah was a heroine and prophetess in Old Testament Book Of Judges).

"Twenty million..." Kotal said

Kano says, "Emperor, what's the expression, "S" not worth the dirt on my shoe"?

"Kotal Kahn has always with you fairly, Kano," says D'Vorah.

"Sure, sure. I'm just sayin'. Upgraded weapons, my intel, and pooh, the long Outworld civil war, done. Might be nice to kick back a bit, eh?"

"You know of Mileena's location?" asked Kotal.

"And her whole rebel army. Gotta be worth at least, fifty?"

"I must attack her. Immediately. End this conflict. As you say..." Kano looked at the houses ans sees Mileena. Along with her is a Edenian demi-god, Rain. "...it drains us."

"Right. Do we have a deal?"

The carriage came to a sudden stop.

"What is it, D'Vorah?"

"The emperor should not be concerned. Accident ahead. This One will clear it."

D'Vorah leaves the carriage. Osh-Tekk warriors were on the scene of the accident. Two massive carts of stacked crates block the roadway.

"MAKE WAY FOR KOTAL KAHN! MOVE!"

On the rooftops, Mileena and Rain were watching the proceedings, accompanied by... Tanya? HOLD UP! Tanya is dead in the previous story! QUAN CHI!

"The Tarkatans are in position. We await your order," Tanya said.

"It is given, dearest Tanya," Mileena said.

Tanya and the Tarkatans sneak off.

Rain spoke, "Stopping a carriage is nothing. Killing an emperor..."

"FALSE emperor," Mileena interrupted.

..."requires power. Power you have, Mileena, and won't use."

Mileena pulls out what Rain was referring to as... Shinnok's amulet! How the hell did she get the amulet?

"It pains me to use it, Rain. I need more time. The usurper's excursion came too soon."

"The rain falls when it may."

"No matter, as long as Kano does what I paid him to do."

Back to the accident, Osh-Tekk soldiers came to clear the roadway.

Inside the carriage, Kotal Kahn was growing impatient. Shouts were heard outside, attracting his attention. Tarkatans were storming the streets. Kotal's soldiers charge in at the same time to fight off around the carriage. Seeing the army making their way, D'Voarh, Ermac and Erron Black charge into the fray. Ermac ducked a swipe and telekinetically lift the Tarkatan and bends him backwards, snapping his spine. Black shoots one in the head with his revolver. He then countered another attack from another and blew his brains out, before he got tackled by the third.

Osh-Tekk warriors cut down some while the Tarkatans kill some. In the carriage, Kotal could barely contain himself and curses in Osh-Tekk native tongue.

"You said a mouthful," says Kano as he reaches for his knife and tries to stab Kotal, but Kotal countered with a punch in his face. Kano tried again but Kotal catches his wrist and pushes him away.

Kotal pushes Kano down, grabs his cybernetic heart and punches him several times, before delivering a headbutt that fractured Kano's skull.

Kano grabs the emperor's shoulders. After the struggle, Kano tried to fry him with his laser eye, but Kotal blocks it with his forearm and used his thumb to plunge directly into Kano's eye.

Kotal kicked him away, grabbed him and threw him into the window. Kano tried to smash him, but gets punched in the stomach and thrown on the other side of the carriage. Both of them crashed through the carriage and onto the street. Kotal continues punching a grounded Kano repeatedly. Kano throws Kotal down. They both get up, ready to continue fighting.

"You wound me, Kano. Your offer of aid was but wind and air?"

"Keep your 50 million. Mileena is giving me twice to take you out!"

They battle. Even though Kano's cybernetic enhancements have only grown in the years he lived, Kotal's life experience supersedes his. Kotal certainly lived up to his title and beats him to the ground.

"You're not worth the dirt on my shoe!"

Kotal pulls out his ceremonial knife and stabs Kano in the back. He then prepares to slit his throat when a fireball struck him. He saw where the fireball came from... Tanya. She leaps off the carriage.

"You are the Edenian, Tanya."

"I'm pleased you remember me, Ko'atal.

"You were killed by Jade long ago. How is it you are here?"

"It was love from a certain Earthrealmer."

"Love?"

"His name was Chris. He saved Earthrealm, Edenia and this realm as well from Shao Kahn years ago. I fell in love with him, until that ungrateful bitch Jade stole him from me!"

Tanya shot fire at Kotal, but he catches it with his palm, and his arm begins to charge with energy.

"I will never those who freed Mileena."

Kotal fires back at Tanya, forcing her to cancel her spell. She pulls out her Kobu Jutsu.

"She vowed to create a free Edenia, something you refused to do."

Kotal used his bloody dagger to swing at Tanya, but she blocks it with her weapons.

"An united Outworld stands strong against its enemies."

"it will never be united under your rule. Once Edenia is free, I will slaughter jade and win Chris back!"

Kotal has no recollection of who Chris is, but he does intend to find him, but for now, he prepares to fight Tanya.

"Your rebellion is all that prevents it."

Tanya fights with style and grace. Her legs can go, no question. No wonder Chris loved her, before she betrayed him and because of that, she is beaten and unconscious.

"You are a fool to trust Mileena."

A tarkatan tried to attack Kahn after the battle, but Kotal elbows him in the stomach, sweeps his leg and knees him in the face. Another one charges, but Kotal once again countered, grabbing the arm and punching him in the face then used his arm to sweep him, knocking him down. He then spots Mileena.

She tasks me... for the last time."

He teleports to the rooftop where she is.

"Mileena."

"Kano was to kill you, miserable snake!" Mileena exclaimed. She sends the Tarkatans. They charge toward him. One tried to kick him, but Kotal grabbed the leg and sliced it off at the knee with a shoulder hook. The last Tarkatan made a big mistake attacking Kotal as he slashes the mutant with shoulder hooks, embedding one in his torso and the other through the side of his head. he then breaks the Tarkatan's neck.

Mileena charged him with a spin kick. Kotal counters. Mileena tried multiple kicks with no connection. Kotal landed two face strikes and lifts his hand. A ray of sunlight absorbed, he tosses it at Mileena, sending her falling about 10 feet to the street below. Kotal then turns his attention to Rain.

"Another Edenian. The supposed half-god."

Rain trapped Kotal in a water bubble. "I am the son of Argus. I was not declared a god by befuddled commoners, Buluc."

Buluc, a name Earthrealm gave Kotal Kahn during his time there. It was given to him by the ancient Mayans long ago. Kotal glowed with sunlight and broke free.

"Surely, Mileena suspects your true intentions, Son of Argus."

Kotal ran toward Rain but stopped short as he teleported. Unaware, Rain dropkicked Kotal to the street below, then appears to meet him.

"My "intentions" are to teach you the difference between pretension and godhood."

Rain is an exceptional fighter. When he was young, he trained with the Edenian Freedom Fighters to push back Shao Kahn's rule long ago. He wanted to become the leader, but was denied due to his arrogance. As a result, Rain betrayed his realm in favor of Kahn on a promise that he would have his own army. Since the emperor was defeated, that promise was long dead. Rain has the ability to trap his opponents in a big water bubble that can be controlled. He was one of the cheap characters in UMK3 and MK Trilogy where player can spam his bubble to help them through tough battles. Like Raiden, Rain can also use lighting as well, though not as good as Raiden's. He can teleport on ground and in mid-air and can use a geyser kick as a regular or from his teleport. Rain also possesses a great roundhouse kick. Every ninja in UMK3 has the same roundhouse, but Rain's was faster. If it connects, his opponent will be sent flying off-screen and reappear on the opposite side, useful in combos. But his arrogance got the better of Rain as Kotal beats him down.

"That should silence you."

Erron Black approaches Kotal, who gave him the go-ahead to klll Rain.

"You won't touch him again," said Black as he kicks Rain in the face. He stomps on his throat and prepares his revolver. Before he could open fire, Mileena threw her sai, impaling Black's hand, dropping his revolver.

"But I will!"

Rain teleported away as Mileena faces Kotal.

"As the heir to my, Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, ORDER YOUR EXECUTION!"

Mileena's desperation was just what Kotal needed to defeat her.

"There will be a execution this day!"

The Tarkatans were now routed and the Osh-Tekk forces surround Mileena. There was no way out.

"You will atone for your dissent, Mileena. Your blood will make right."

Kotal begins to absorb sunlight into his palm.

"Up the stair path... to the fire's edge!"

As he shoots off the sunlight ray, Mileena pulls out Shinnok's amulet. and fires it. The two projectiles collided with each other, until Kotal was forced to break his attack. The trapping magic is shot off everywhere, with a few of Kotal's men instantly teleported into the amulet. The effect visually scars Mileena's arm, leaving her writhing in pain. Rain teleported to take Mileena away.

Kotal struggled to get to his feet. D'Vorah helped him, but he put a hand to his head, still dizzy.

"What did my emperor see?" she asked.

"A mere cub... grown to be a jaguar," Kotal replied.

Kotal couldn't help but remember what Tanya said to him about Chris. She recalled that Chris defeated Shao Kahn twice, here in Outworld and in Earthrealm. He also heard rumors that Chris also defeated Onaga, the Dragon King as well. He wondered how a young Earthrealmer who could possess such amazing feats of physical acumen to accomplish such things.

"What is wrong, my emperor?"

"An Earthrealmer, Chris. He saved Earthrealm and this realm as well."

D'Vorah suddenly grew a interest in Chris.

"Shall we look for him?"

"He is most likely in Earthrealm, D'Vorah. We shall meet him there."


	3. Chapter 2: This Was A Test?

Love & War 3

Chapter 2: This Was A Test?

Cassie and her team have reached the Lin Kuei temple.

"Once we hit the drop point, we split up. Jacqui and I will come in from the South. You two from the West."

"Rendezvous here. The North entrance," Jacqui said.

"Then what? A simple pick up and go?" asked Jin.

"We'll bag him if he resists," Cassie replied.

"Resistance might be more possible than you think," Takeda warned.

"Don't sweat it. If it comes to that, Sub-Zero won't know what hit him."

At the Lin Kuei temple, two members dressed in light armored uniforms.

The man sitting on the throne is none other than Kuai Liang, better known as Sub-Zero.

"The forward defenses stand down as you command, Grandmaster," one member said.

"It is confirmed. Four intruders," said the other.

Sub-Zero smiled in response. "It is time to entertain our guests."

Just outside the temple in the midst of light snow, Cassie and her team have reached the rendezvous point. and waited by the staircase.

"All right. I've got point," Cassie said. "You and Jin, that side."

Both Takeda and Kung Jin move to the other side of the staircase.

"Ready?" Cassie asked Jacqui.

Jacqui nods, but before they made their move, the door open. Sub-Zero and four Lin Kuei students exit the temple. They stop before the statue of the first grandmaster and knelt in meditation.

Kung Jin was ready to make his move but got a 'not yet' from Cassie. Jin chose to ignore the command and made his move.

"Damn it, Jin."

"You. I need to s..."

Sub-Zero never left his meditational state. "You are not welcome here. State your intentions!"

Cassie spoke, "Grandmaster, we need you to come with us. I'm Sergeant..."

Lin Kuei reinforcements arrived, surrounding them.

"You demand my cooperation," Sub-Zero said as he rises from meditation. "Yet you are cut off. Surrounded. What will you do?"

"My father spoke highly of you, Sub-Zero. He wants to talk."

"Talking. Always his first choice."

"Okay. Let's try pummeling," said Jin. "NOW!"

"Wait!"

Too late. Jin charges the Lin Kuei members. Takeda and Jacqui joined the fight. Cassie fights Sub-Zero but was barely able to keep up as she gets thrown to the ground.

"Cassandra Cage, you lead this group, but they do not follow. What would your mother do?"

"Stop wasting time and take you down."

Bold words, Cassie, but perhaps a bit foolish. As youthful and determined as she is, Sub-Zero is leagued way ahead of her in strength, powers and experience. Cassie was defeated.

'You are more like your mother than you think."

Takeda charges toward Sub-Zero from behind and launches a spin kick with multiple spins. Sub-Zero blocked the attack and tried several punches that Takeda successfully blocked, eventually landing one. Takeda tried several more kicks, all blocked. Sub-Zero covers himself in ice as Takeda lands with spinning downward kick, seemingly shattering the ice. Unaware, Sub-Zero reappeared and dropkicks Takeda.

"Your powers should have revealed my intentions, Takahashi Takeda. No doubt Kenshi taught you how to use them."

"My father taught me a lot, Grandmaster."

"Let us see."

Even with Takeda's bladed whips, the Shirai Ryu ninja was little to no match for Sub-Zero.

"You are not your father. Not yet."

Jacqui tried to assault Sub-Zero from behind, but Sub-Zero anticipated the attack and swept her up with his arm.

"Damn it!"

"You announced your arrival, Jacqueline Briggs."

"Specialist Briggs," Jacqui corrected him.

"Yes. Military decorum is important to your family."

jacqui manages to connect several attacks on Sub-Zero. She lands one on his stomach and superman punches him in the face.

"If you know my father, you know me," Jacqui said. "I thought you and he were friends."

"Our histories share a dark chapter," Sub-Zero replied as they fight. Despite her guantlets being her only augmentation, Sub-Zero defeats her.

"Do not judge yourself too harshly, Specialist Briggs."

Although she lost, Jacqui lands a spin kick to his face, followed by a right hand and a roundhouse, dropping Sub-Zero to one knee. A Lin Kuei warriors charges toward Jacqui.

Kung Jin threw a Lin Kuei warrior down, blocks a sword strike from another and Judo throws him down too.

Seeing Sub-Zero still on one knee, Kung Jin tries to take advantage with a straight kick, but Sub-Zero knew the attack was coming and countered with his own. Sub-Zero threw several punches, Jin blocks most but gets one in the chest and again in the face.

"A feint. Bravo.'

"Kung Jin, you should rally companions, rather than mock your superiors."

"I'll remember that, in case I ever meet one." Smartass.

Kung Jin's arrogance became his undoing. Sub-Zero has once again proven to be far more experienced as he beats Jin to the ground in short order for being a fucking asshole!

"False bravado does not suit you." Damn right!

Sub-Zero defeated all four of Cassie's team, subduing them with their hands tied behind their backs.

"Any ideas?" Takeda asked.

"Sub-Zero, let's talk," said Cassie.

"That opportunity has passed," said Sub-Zero.

"Got a new plan, Cage?" asked Jin.

"You could've followed the one, Jin!" Jacqui exclaimed.

"You're gonna catch hell if you kill us."

"Yes. I suppose so." Even though he had no intention of doing so. He ordered his clan in Chinese to free them.

"That worked," Cassie asked herself.

A whistle came from the staircase. It was Johnny Cage.

"This was..."

"A training exercise," says Sub-Zero.

"Damn. I should've seen it," Cassie said, feeling ashamed that she and team failed the test.

"You and your team show much promise, Cassandra Cage, but until you function as one, you will fall short."

The team got back on their plane, dressing their outfits and their swollen pride.

"So other than that, you enjoyed your visit," said Johnny.

"The Lin Kuei shredded us like Swiss cheese," said Cassie.

"You, maybe," Jin said.

"I see plenty of frozen bootprints on your ass, too!" Jacqui exclaimed.

"Come on, you're all winner in my book." Uh, Johnny, that didn't help at all. Their bodies and their pride are pretty much fucked.

Johnny's phone vibrated. He took a look with a serious look on his face.

"New orders from General Blade."

He entered something on the computer, reading the screen for more info.

"Priority one: Outworlders. Here in Earthrealm."

"An invasion?" asked Takeda.

"Couldn't be," Jacqui replied.

"You're not afraid are you, Mr. Cage?" asked Jin.

"Outworlders, I can handle."

Their plane soon touched down at a refugee camp stationed by the Special Forces. Kenshi awaits them.

"So when did they show up?" Johnny asked Kenshi.

"The portal opened by the docks a few hours ago. Nearly 5000 in all. Refugees from the Outworld civil war." Kenshi Replied.

"Must be bad if they risked coming to Earthrealm."

"After you," he said to Kung Jin as he, Johnny, Cassie and Jacqui all walk into one of the command tents, Kenshi stops Takeda.

 _"Do not dwell on your encounter with the Lin Kuei, son."_

 _"Kinda hard not to."_

They entered the command tent. Many Special Forces soldiers are on various monitors. Raiden, who doesn't appear to be dark anymore (Possibly due to Fujin defeating him), is standing next to a young woman who was served a hot beverage.

"Thanks, Kenshi," said General Sonya Blade. "Could you and Mr. Cage join us?"

Sonya grabbed her seat on a nearby table near the woman.

"Sergeant Cage, you and your team as you were."

Cassie was clearly annoyed, but at her father's silent request, she did what she was told.

"This is Li Mei," Raiden introduces her to the group. "She seeks asylum for her people here in Earthrealm."

Li Mei begins, "Our village, Sun Do, was the epicenter of a fierce battle. We barely escaped with our lives."

"Such is war," Johnny said. Silence. "I mean...no offense, but you Outworlders kinda live for that, right?"

"This was different. The rebel, Mileena, has a weapon unlike anything... entire battalions, erased. It was not honorable. Not kombat.

"Tell me more about the weapon," said Raiden.

Li Mei continues, "A talisman, gold with a center jewel. Mileena wields its crimson energy without precision."

"Well, that's good then..."

"Not now, Sergeant."

"It is enough that she possesses it. It turns the tide in her favor. The emperor grows desperate. And those caught in the middle... pay the price."

"If this talisman is what I suspect it to be, we may all pay a price," said Raiden.

Kung Jin put two-in-two together, "Are we talking about Shinnok's amulet?'

"Can't be," Sonya said to Raiden. "The base. The vault. Your wardings? S-F, Shaolin, no way anyone can get past that."

"I must be certain."

Raiden leaves the tent. Just after he left, Chris stopped by.

"Whoa, what is this?"

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Sonya was surprised to see Chris after nearly 20 years and greets him with a handshake. "it's been almost 20 years."

"Chris, my man! How have you been?"

"Still the same Johnny Cage, huh?

"You know me."

"Shit, at your age, you'd probably be on extra-strength denture cream and dick pills."

Everyone laughed.

"So anyway, what's going on here?"

"We just learned that Mileena has Shinnok's amulet."

Chris'heart instanly dropped. "How? I thought it was sealed away for good."

"That used to be the case, Chris," Li Mei said. "But no longer."

"Li Mei and the Outworlders are seeking asylum here," Sonya said."

"I see. I'm also seeing new faces."

"This is my daughter, Sergeant Cassie Cage, Specialist Jacqui Briggs, Kung Jin and Takeda. This is Chris. He worked with us for over 20 years. He joined us in the Mortal Kombat tournament."

Takeda sensed something in Chris. "You're the guy who defeated Shao Kahn twice and the Dragon King years ago!"

"No way you did all that yourself," Jacqui said.

"Guys, we're not here to talk about me. It seems we have a situation involving Shinnok's amulet. So our focus should be on that."

"Where's Jade?" asked Sonya.

"She'll be here shortly. She's speaking to Raiden."

"Well, this is cozy," said Johnny.

Li Mei notices the tension between Sonya and Johnny, so she tried to ease it.

"You remind me of another Earthrealmer," she said to Johnny. "Like Chris, he also found humor in everything."

"Handsome guy, right?"

Jade walks in. Sonya and Jade greeted while Li Mei continues, "He was an Earthrealmer. One of his eyes... glowed red."

Everyone looked at Li Mei. It seems like they know who she's talking about.

"Kano," Chris said angrily. He couldn't believe the bastard is still alive after all these years.

"Kenshi. continue with Li Mei. I'm going to the Refugee Camp. Gotta get to him before he finds a way out."

"I'll come with," Johnny volunteered.

"Go get a update on camp security Colonel Flagg."

"Why?"

"Because then you won't be here."

Cassie feels more outraged as she steps forward, but Johnny motions her to stand down

"Are we with you?"

"No. Jade, watch over Li Mei."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Chris, you're with me. I need to confirm with Kotal Kahn that Li Mei's story is true. Cassie, you and your team are going to Outworld."

Chris kisses Jade as he leaves with Sonya.


	4. Chapter 3 A New Edenia

Love & War 3

Chapter 3: A New Edenia

Chris and Sonya traveled to Outworld to meet with Kotal Kahn. They approached his throne room.

"General Blade."

"Emperor."

"How may I help you?"

Chris explained, "One of the refugees, Li Mei, has informed us of Mileena's possession of Shinnok's amulet."

Kotal looked at Chris, startled by his story. "So this is the Earthrealmer Tanya was talking about."

Chris' eyes dilated when he heard Tanya's name. He recalled Jade killed her for not only breaking his heart, but also her betrayal to Edenia.

"She's alive?'

"Very much so."

"I don't understand. She was dead."

"Her return to life troubles me as well, but I will confirm that Li Mei's story of Mileena is true. Her main purpose was to create a new Edenia, but Edenians are my subjects."

Chris almost lost his composure when he learned that Tanya had returned, no doubt to kill Jade and win him back.

"I have heard much about you, Chris. Your track record here in Outworld is impressive. Shao Kahn's defeat at your hands twice..." D'Vorah shows up and sees Chris for the first time.

"This One greets you, Chris."

Chris looks at D'Vorah. He has never seen anyone like her before, and not in a good way, either.

"Who are you?"

"This One is called D'Vorah."

"I see you meant my First Minister, D'Vorah."

"Charmed."

"You are here to seek out Mileena, yes?"

"I know Mileena. We formed a treaty long ago. That was until Shinnok wrecked havok on Earthrealm. Now I hear she possesses Shinnok's amulet? I must speak with her."

"Are you crazy?" Sonya asked.

"Sonya, to further end this conflict, I must speak with Mileena."

D'Vorah says, "You are making a foolish mistake. Mileena will kill you."

"I have no doubt, D'Vorah, but I'm afraid my charm is the only weapon, necessary to help Mileena see the error of her ways. She would not put Outworld in harm's way with my presence."

"Very well. Your 'charm', Chris, would be more of a worthy path to peace without bloodshed. You will find her at the Kuatan Jungle not far from here."

Sonya and Chris headed there at once.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Why do you think Tanya fell in love with me in the first place? If I recall, so did you."

Sonya suddenly what he was talking about. Long ago, she did have sex with him during the Mortal Kombat tournament.

He also worked his charm on Mileena as well. But could lightning strike twice?


	5. Chapter 4: Family Matters

Love & War 3

Chapter 4: Family Matters

Cassie and her team are traveling in the streets of Outworld.

"I dunno," said Jacqui. "I was expecting the purple sky or something."

"Don't believe everything you see online, "Jin said.

"And what makes you an expert?"Cassie asked.

"The Shaolin archives. I learned a lot about Outworld."

"No substitution for experience."

"So what makes you our leader?" Jin asked.

Takeda sees them staring each other down and intervened.

"Guys, let's stick to the mission."

The team continue walking.

"Li Mei has to be telling the truth," said Cassie.

Jacqui replied, "An invasion would violate the Reiko accords.

"Cuz you can always trust an Outworlder," Jin put in.

"But if Outworld is our ally, why didn't they help us during the Netherrealm War? Against Quan Chi and his army of..."

"Revenants?" Jin finished Takeda's question. "Like Jacqui's dad?"

'Asshole!" Jacqui resented Jin's comment about her father.

Jin addresses everyone. "It's not an alliance. Non-aggression pact. Outworld is not our ally."

"A point you might make with more subtlety, given your surroundings." The team was a little startled by a voice. It was Erron Black with several Osh-Tekk warriors with him. "Now state your business, including a reason why we shouldn't kill you."

Takeda telepathically read Black's mind.

"You're not from Outworld."

"I'm from Earthrealm like you," Black replied. "But my employer, Kotal Kahn is from Outworld, so now I'm from Outworld. State your business!"

Cassie spoke, "We are emissaries. We need to talk to Kotal Kahn."

Cassie pulls something out of her pocket.

"Here. It's Raiden's official seal."

"I can buy one of those at that stall right over there."

Kung Jin uses his skills of negotiation, "Look, you can arrest us, or even kill us, but if we're telling the truth, you'll probably get a pay cut, or even worse. You take us to the Kahn, I'll tell him you took us down. Maybe you get a bonus. You can't lose."

Black thought for a moment of Jin's offer. To him, it's all about the money.

"Follow me."

The team follows Black and the soldiers to the plaza of the marketplace, where a crowd is overseeing a public event. A Osh-Tekk soldier standing on a raised platform reads a scroll. A man is being held in stocks with two soldiers restraining him.

"In these times of war, we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our emperor to use at his discretion. To take without his leave is to steal from the hand of Kotal Kahn himself."

Jin looks in horror.

"Therefore, having been found guilty of theft, you shall be put to death!"

"I was hungry!" The thief said.

"Your sentence will be carried out...immediately!"

"Death, for petty theft?" Jin asked Black.

"Remember where you are," he replied.

Defiantly, Jin pushes his way through the crowd.

"Jin!"

Erron Black tried to shoot Jin but Cassie stopped him. Takeda and Jacqui began fighting the soldiers.

One soldier holds a Macuahuitl, a Aztec spiked war club, over the thief's head. Just before he swings it, a arrow pierced through his shoulder. Three soldiers attack, but Jin easily blocks them with his staff and hit one of the them in the face. He thrusts his staff to another's stomach and bash him to the back of the head. He blocks two attacks from the second and sent him sprawling with a hit in the face by the staff and repeats the same motion with the third.

Erron continued fighting Cassie, blocking each other's attacks, including his attempt to shoot her and pistol whip her. He then countered another strike by bashing Cassie in the head with his revolver and runs off.

The Osh-Tekk soldiers now have a full-scale riot in their hands. Citizens tackling them... punching the shit out of 'em, it's like the NFL and the WWE combined.

Jin ran up to the thief and freed him from his binds.

"Get outta here. Go!"

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you," said Black.

"A lesson in trust... from a mercenary," said Jin.

"Here's another learning opportunity."

As deadly and pragmatic a fighter as Erron Black, Kung Jin exhibits speed and skill with his weapons, including the ability to switch to different arrow types, such as fire, stun and vampiric versions. His Shaolin style is much different than Kung Lao's. Jin defeats Black.

"I'm a quick learner."

The soldiers that were surrounding Team S-F have been defeated. But a loud roar can be heard. Big stomps caught the attention of everyone else. What they saw was a giant brute and a rider. This brute is known as Torr and the rider is known as Ferra.

"Let's play, Torr!" said Ferra.

Torr roared in response

"You couldn't just ask for a pony like every other girl?" said Cassie.

Jin prepares his arrow. "The archives did not mention about symbiotes."

With Ferra's battle cry, Torr charges forward. Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda rush to meet him, while Jin aims his bow-staff. Jacqui tried to attack, but Torr counters and hoists her over his head in a military press. Jin fires his arrow directly into Torr's shoulder, forcing him to drop Jacqui. He pulls the arrow out but Takeda rushes in. Torr blocks his attacks and grabs his leg, throwing him down while Jin prepares another shot. The brute bashes Takeda, but Jin fires another arrow in the shoulder. Torr keeps charging, until Cassie tried to use her Shadow Kick, but Torr catches her leg.

"Break her face!" yelled Ferra.

Torr complied by punching Cassie in the face. He picks her up over his head, eye level with Ferra, who brandishes her claws.

"Ferra cut you!"

Jin shot Ferra off Torr's back.

Torr meets Jin face-to-face.

"You want trouble, skinny? Trouble make you!"

Kung Jin VS Ferra/Torr! Torr proves to be a tough fight for Jin. Unlike any other character in Mortal Kombat, Torr's amzing strength, overwhelming power and ruggedness make him a force to be reckoned with. Ferra and Torr work together in combat with amazing effect. Even Ferra can act as a support as Torr fights alone. But even with all this strength, Jin defeats him.

"I love to learn more about you. Too bad you're insane."

Jin rushes to his team. "You guys, ok?"

Before they could answer, Osh-Tekk soldiers in great numbers than before surround them. D'Vorah walks up to Cassie's team.

"The Earthrealmers, yes? This One must learn more of your diplomatic techniques."

Cassie responds, "We are here to see Kotal Kahn. General Blade's..."

"The General and another Earthrealmer, Chris, have already spoken to him of Mileena. You interfere with Outworld matters. The penalty is death."

"I'm sensing a theme."

"But as we honor the Reiko accords, we will consult the emperor. You will wait here."

D'Vorah departs. Cassie began wondering why Chris and Sonya were looking for Mileena. She turns to Jin,

"You wanna take this opportunity to tell me what the fuck shit you were thinking?"

Takeda added, "I gotta wonder why you'd risk interrealm war with a bread thief."

"Because not all thieves are irredeemable."

5 Years Ago

Kung Jin in his Shadow outfit arrived at a enclosed shrine. He opened the doors and looks around. He sees paintings of many of Earth's heroes including Chris. Along with those paintings were the Shaolin's finest, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. In the first Love & War, Kung Lao was successful in defeating Kintaro, but Shao Khan killed him. In the previous Love & War, Liu Kang was killed by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Kung Jin had always admired Kung Lao as a child, but when Shao Kahn murdered him, Jin's family fortune went up in smoke, so he moved to the Untied States and became a thief. Jin regrets what he is about to do, but he steals what appears to be a jade statue. He then leaves the shrine, but he fails to know that Raiden showed up.

"It has more sentimental than monetary value. Nevertheless, I'd prefer if you did not steal."

"It's a family heirloom, one that shouldn't have been give to you.."

The object left Jin's hand and into Raiden's

"Your family honored me with this memento of your cousin Lao. After his death."

"A death you caused! You made him fight Shao Kahn, and just stood there while the bastard breaks his neck!"

"You go too far, Kung Jin!"

"No! Not far enough!"

They fight. It didn't last long, but Jin already knows that fighting the Thunder God was in vain.

"Just let me go..."

As Jin walked away, Raiden stood in front of him.

"Blood of Kung Lao, descendant of the Great Kung Lao, a common thief. Did you think you can come to my temple unimpeded and walk out without my complicity?"

"You wanted to me attack you. Why?"

"To release your anger. Make you amenable to reason."

"And make me feel like shit."

"Self-loathing has always been a unfortunate part of your makeup. There lies ahead a brighter path, one that truly honor your ancestor, one that is worthy of you. Got to the Wu Shi Academy and become aShaolin, like Kung Lao before you."

Jin still feels downcast. "I can't. They won't... accept..."

"They care only of what is in your heart, not whom your heart desires."

"It's too late for me."

Raiden gave Jin the heirloom. "It is never too late, Kung Jin."

Jin realizes that the life of theft was not the life he wanted.

We now return to Outworld.

"Your news of refugees is troubling," said Kotal. "Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to me. I do know this: I invited no Earthrealmer, certainly none who would interfere with the execution of justice. How do I know you are allied with Mileena? Perhaps her newfound power earned her new friends?"

"Friends? No," Cassie replied. "I heard you spoke to my mother and Chris. We're not sure that's Shinnok's amluet that she has..."

"She employs Shinnok's amulet against me, the very item Earthrealm swore it would be safe in it's care, when Outworld was offered no participation?"

"We were under attack..."

Kung Jin steps up.

"Kotal Kahn, The Fire that Burns The Sun. We are here because we share your concerns about the missing item. We intent no ill against your rule."

"At least one Earthrealmer can forge words like silver. But I recall an Earthrealm expression: There is more honor among thieves than diplomats."

"I had the questionable fortune of being both. But I am telling you the truth."

"You are allied with Mileena. (To D'Vorah) You may carry out your sentence."

"Kotal Kahn, under Outworld law, I claim the right of defense... by kombat."

"You're gonna fight... a duel?" Jacqui asked.

"To absolve us of the accusations. Denying this request brings dishonor to the accuser."

"You know much of Outworld."

Kotal steps down from the platform.

"Know also: The duel ends in death." said D'Vorah.

"You have won nothing, merely a few seconds of breath."

The battle begins. Facing Kotal Kahn at full strength is no easy task, but it took everything Jin had and finally defeats the emperor.

"And now, emperor?"

Kotal could barely stand. "The charges against you are void. I say to all that Earthrealm means no harm. Now kill me. Be done with it."

"Instead of your life, I claim your service. If Mileena does have the amulet, we can get it more easily if we work together."

D'Vorah protests, "Emperor, they cannot be trusted..."

"D'Vorah, can you not perceive? I am indebted to them."

Jin and Kotal shake hands. "You honor us, Kotal Kahn. Your gratitude is wide like the ocean."

Cassie, satisfied, says, "I'll talk to General Blade, tell her about our new... arrangement.

Meanwhile, Chris found Mileena at the Kuatan Jungle. He sent Sonya back to the Refugee Camp.

"Mileena."

Mileena sees Chris approaching her.

"Darling, it has been years since our treaty."

"What happened to that?"

"The usurper Kotal Kahn took over."

While Mileena was explaining the situation, Tanya came out of the camp.

"Well, well, well, Chris."

"How is it possible?"

"You thought Jade would kill me so easily? After all our lovin' together?"

"I'm married now."

"Not for long."

"You see, Chris. I resurrected Tanya. And our treaty, gone."

"And don't worry, Chris. I'll be yours all over again once I kill that pole-swinging whore."

"You dare touch Jade..."

"BEGONE!" Mileena shot a projectile from the amulet at Chris' chest, and he disappeared.

"He will be yours soon enough, Dearest Tanya."

A evil smile crept upon Tanya's lips. She'll get the D again, one way or another.


	6. Chapter 5: Desperate Measures

Love & War 3

Chapter 5: Desperate Measures

Chris returned to Earthrealm in front of his house after getting blasted by Mileena. The treaty he created long ago has been broken. Since the civil war started, he thought that having Mileena as a ally in case of a new threat was essential. Boy, was he wrong?

And Tanya... seeing her alive, even though Jade killed her, was a big shock to him. She threatened to kill his beloved Jade and win him back.

He entered his house and received a phone call from Sonya.

"Sonya, what's up?"

"Where are you, Chris? How did your talk with Mileena go?"

"Apparently I'm a goddamn fool for trusting her. The treaty no longer exists. I'm at home."

"Chris, I'm sorry your 'charm' failed you, but we still need you. Get here first thing in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Chris...?"

He heard a female voice. The woman stepped out of the kitchen of his house was none other than his beloved Jade.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Yea."

"How did it go in Outworld?"

"The treaty has been broken, by Mileena."

"I knew she could never be trusted."

"I was a fool."

Jade hugs and kisses him.

"More bad news... Tanya has returned!"

Jade gasped. "NO!"

"Mileena resurrected her."

Jade's heart was pounding hard when she heard the news. Her arch-nemesis has returned.

"Chris, I am not, absolutely not, gonna let that bitch take you away from me!"

Chris held her and kisses her. "Jade, calm down, hun. You'll get a chance to kill her again, but until then..."

He reaches between her thighs and fingers her. "I must be inside you."

"You will be inside me, baby. I know you must Sonya in the morning."

They went to the bedroom and got naked. Jade noticed a mark on Chris' chest.

"What happened to you?"

Mileena blasted me."

Jade kisses his chest. He massaged that ass. Jade was on top of him, ready to take him in. She took his cock and allows it to enter her. She moved her hips down.

"Chris, I really missed this."

"Me too, baby."

His hands roamed her thighs as she took him deep. She moved her hips back and forth. She then began bouncing. He massaged her breasts.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Jade."

They kissed deep. Having Jade as his wife was wonderful. He was able to do what any husband can do for his wife, such as cooking, going to the movies, you name it, they've done it. The sex, Jade just couldn't get enough. Can you blame her? I mean, look at her. Tell me she's not attractive. They kept kissing and touching each other until Chris shot his load in her. He remained in her as they slept through the night.

Chris and Jade arrived at the Refugee Camp to meet with Sonya. She was speaking on the phone with Cassie.

"Thanks for the head-up, Sergeant. Stay with Kotal Kahn. We'll figure out our next move once we get Kano locked down."

"Yes, ma'am," said Cassie.

"Sonya."

"Chris, welcome back. Love your hair, Jade. Jade's hairstyle has two pigtails like Chun-Li form Street Fighter.

Two medics were carrying a body bag.

"Report."

"A female refugee. Found her near the north perimeter," said the medic.

Chris immediately knew who did this: Kano!

Sonya unzips the body bag and notices a woman far plainer than Li Mei. The woman's throat was slit, not only that, her tongue was sticking out from the slit.

"That's one of Kano's 'neckties."

"I knew it!"

Sonya looked directly at Chris. "He did the same thing to my wife years ago."

Jade held him close.

"Jade, inform Li Mei. Tell her we're investigating."

"Yes, ma'am," Jade said as she searches for Li Mei.

Sonya pulls out a talisman that acts as a communicator.

"Raiden, what'd you find?"

Raiden, in the communicator, replies, "Shinnok's amulet was stolen, replaced by a exquisite duplicate."

"Damn it."

"Something is wrong. I will speak to you once I..." The communicator was cut off.

"Raiden. Raiden?" Lieutenant, I need you to take your team to Fort Charles. Check in with Raiden and report back."

"Yes, ma'am."

What's going on?" Johnny Cage asked.

"What's your update from Colonel Flagg?"

"He said "Why are you bothering me?" And I said, "Because my ex-wife is pain in the..."

Sonya walked away.

"Where are you going? You can't walk away. I'm in this too."

"Not my decision. Thank your buddy, Secretary Blake!"

"THIS is what split us up in the first place. You disappear in your work. Never time for me or Cassie!"

"I had responsibilities. Sorry you're not the center of attention."

"There was a time where you cared more of your family than your job...General!"

Chris looked on, but rather than getting in between, he searches for Jade.

20 Years Ago

Sonya and Johnny visited Quan Chi's Fortress with a few soldiers. While the soldiers are armed with automatic rifles, Sonya and Johnny only have pistols that sort look like Desert Eagles.

"Nope, no evil sorcerers here.

"Would you get serious?"

"Quan Chi needs to clean up his man-cave."

"Cleaner than yours."

"You're comparing me to Quan Chi?"

"In terms of cleanliness."

As they traveled down the stairs, they find a giant pool full of dark liquid. The fortress comes complete with jars of failed experiments as well as books and bottles containing unknown substances dot the area, which is lit with dark candles.

Sonya and Johnny walk up to the pool.

What's this?"

"I wouldn't touch that, Johnny."

"Ah,come on. Where's your sense of..."

Johnny touched the pool. It turned blood red and begin swirling like a whirlpool.

"...adventure?"

The fluid begins to rise. A portal opened behind them. Quan Chi, Scorpion and Jax appeared.

"You wish for adventure? You shall have it."

"FIRE!"

The soldiers fire their rifles, Sonya and Johnny follow suit. Quan Chi created a skull wall to protect him and his revenants.

When they stopped firing, Jax launched a energy wave at the soldiers.

"I have no need for your soldiers, but you and Mr. Cage will serve me... once you're dead."

All four of them charge in. Jax goes for Johnny as Scorpion and Quan Chi go for Sonya. She blocks their attacks and kicks Scorpion away, then kicks Quan Chi in the midsection and knocks him down with a axe kick. Johnny kicks Jax away then gives him a solid punch to the face. He backflips away from Jax as Sonya delivers Scorpion a few punches, Scorpion blocks all of them and delivers his own to her. Sonya struck back with a forearm strike.

"Dunno when to quit, do you?"

Sonya' training and advanced miltary weaponry got her through this fight against Scorpion.

"Not as tough as you look."

Johnny continues his fight with Jax. He took a kick to the side, but strikes the revenant in the face. He follows up with a WWE-style Neckbreaker Drop with a punch.

He rushes to Sonya, both ready to kombat the sorcerer.

"Quan Chi, you've lost," said Sonya.

"A delay, Miss Blade," Quan Chi replied. "The inevitable still beckons."

Jax gets behind Johnny and stabs him in the back with a dagger, ending up through his chest.

"JOHNNY!"

Sonya rushes to help Johnny, but Quan Chi punches her in the face. Johnny fell to the floor, bleeding, but still breathing. The dark fluid begins to rise. A creature of Netherrealm flesh in the form of Johnny Cage begins to take shape.

Sonya took several more strikes from Quan Chi before finally striking him back, a punch in the stomach, a knee to the face and a right hook that knocks him out cold.

She rushes to Johnny.

"You won't be dead for long."

Sonya grabbed Jax from behind ans slammed him down.

"This will not happen!"

Fueled by desperation and heroic willpower, Sonya battles her former Special Forces C.O. and defeats him.

"I'm sorry, Jax."

She rushes to Johnny who is still breathing.

"I'm gonna get you of here. You'll be fine."

"Dunno. Blood... is supposed to be... on the inside..."

The Johnny Cage creature is still rising until Raiden shows up.

"Raiden!"

"I must reverse the spell!"

Raiden began chanting in ancient tongue, lightning firing out of his hands as he does so. He shoots it at the forming revenant.

"It's working."

Quan Chi awoke in the midst of it.

"You cannot save him!"

Quan Chi launches a green skull that hits Raiden in the chest. Immediately, the revenant begins to rise again.

"You are weak, Raiden," Quan Chi mocked. "Johnny Cage is mine."

"No. He's mine!"

Her desperation now replaced with anger, Sonya beat the living shit out of Quan Chi. In short order, she defeats him.

"That wasn't even close to what you deserve."

Raiden is still blasting his lightning at the revenant, but it is not enough.

"Sonya, the link with Quan Chi is not completely severed."

"Not a problem."

Sonya methodically and repeatedly punches Quan Chi in the face. She lands a knee to his chin, severing his jaw. Then she continues her assault by stomping a mudhole on him. Finally, she parts his legs. Oh, shit!

"No!"

She stomps another mudhole, this time directly into his ballsack!

With that done, Raiden was finally able to push the revenant back into the pool. It explodes with a demonic fury. It's energies passing through the entire fortress. Scorpion and Jax were caught in the blast, leaving a startling sight. Their revenance has been removed! Scorpion awoke, he removed his mask. He was... human again. He was Hanzo Hasashi again. Jax woke up, back to his old self again. Raiden begins his healing process the same way he did with Jax long ago.

"Jax?"

"Sonya? What the hell happened? Cage..."

"He'll be ok."

"Miss Blade..."

"Hanzo... back to your old self again."

"After so many years... "Hanzo begins breaking after years as a revenant.

Raiden explained how they are now living as human, "By coupling Quan Chi's magic with my own, I was able to restore their souls."

"Is Johnny gonna make it?"

"I told you before. He's a god."

"You scared the shit out of me."

"And they said I couldn't do horror films."

A portal opened. Quan Chi escaped.

"He can wait. Let's get you and the others out of here," Sonya said, sharing a smile with Johnny.

Back to reality at the Refugee Camp. Li Mei, Sonya, Chris, Jade and Kenshi were watching the refugees getting screened.

"You seemed to know this 'Kano' intimately," Li Mei said to Sonya.

"Not the word I use, but yeah. I chased him for years until he escaped to Outworld after Shinnok's defeat."

"Why would he return now?" Kenshi asked.

"All that matters is he's.." She stopped. She saw the same woman who was in a body bag earlier. A brief flicker of her holographic face was enough to confirm Sonya's suspicions. "... caught. Gotcha!"

Kenshi walks off to the side. Kano sees Sonya approaching him, but was cut off by Kenshi.

"Are you lost?"

Kano reveals himself.

'Ello, love. Been a while."

"Not long enough!"

Sonya speaks through her radio, "This is General Blade. I need MP's to my location immediately!"

"Aww, let's keep this between friends. A trade! Info for freedom!"

"I don't negotiate with scumbags."

"Well, then. if mother won't play nice, then perhaps daughter will."

"If you ever..."

"Back off, and all's well. Piss me off, and Cassie's gonna meet Uncle Kano."

"I swear I'll kill you."

This isn't the first time, or the last in my opinion, that Sonya fights Kano, this time without Chris' assistance. Although Kano constantly upgrades his cybernetics, Sonya has plenty of tricks that she brings to the forefront. After another epic battle, Kano once again gets his ass handed to him.

"No. I'm not done with you yet."

She begins striking Kano across the face several times. She then wrapped her hands around his throat, choking him.

"Alright, alright! Get off me!"

Johnny came to calm her down.

"Sonya, ease up!

He tried to grab her but she shoves him away.

"Sonya, we need that info."

"Man, fuck this," said Chris. "Sonya! Release him, NOW!"

"Fuck off!"

Chris angrily draws his Heckler & Koch USP Tactical pistol and aimed in at Sonya. "Let him go this instant, soldier!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

Chris cocked the gun. "Don't make me kill you!"

"Chris, come on..."

"Back off, asshole, or I'll take you as well!"

Sonya still wouldn't let up.

"Sonya, I'm gonna count to 3, and if you don't release him, the next .45ACP bullet I fire will be through your goddamn head! You want the info about Shinnok's amulet, you release him immediately! One, two..."

Sonya finally lets go.

"TALK!"


	7. Chapter 6: Hidden Agendas

Love & War 3

Chapter 6: Hidden Agendas

It is sunset in Outworld. Kung Jin and Takeda meet up with Cassie and Jacqui at Kotal Kahn's palace. This is where Kotal and his advisors meet to discuss affairs. Cassie is talking on the phone with Sonya.

"The Kuatan Jungle?" Cassie asked.

"With at least two divisions of Tarkatans. They are on the move, to avoid detection." Sonya replied.

"That's not far. About 200 kilometers," Jacqui added.

"You know what to do."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good luck. Blade out."

Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah approach the team.

"You have new information from Earthrealm?"

Cassie explained, "Kano talked. Gave us the details on Mileena's location. She has the amulet, but she also has alot of protection."

"We will strike immediately."

"Perhaps a two-pronged approach," D'Vorah suggested. "The army will engage Mileena, distract her, while This One will retrieve the amulet."

"Not alone. "This One" is coming with."

"Stealth is of the essence."

"Did you not hear me?"

"You may assist in the main strike..."

"D'Vorah," Kotal interrupted. "We will grant their request. And I will finally be rid of Mileena."

D'Vorah didn't seem to thrilled, and agreed.

5 Years Ago

This new scene takes place in D'Vorah's apartment. A large maggot is running around her arm. Sitting on the stools are Kotal Kahn in his Osh-Tekk skin and Reptile in his Tournament skin.

"This One understands your logic, but does not reach the same conclusion. Like others, This One is not pleased with Mileena as Kahnum, but it is not clear your coup will succeed."

"That is why I invited our Zaterran friend," said Kotal.

Reptile never spoke in MK9, but in MKX he does. Sweet!

Reptile explains, "Listen and join us. I know thing about Mileena. Her troubled rule will fall in the telling, and pave the way for K'oatal.

Their meeting was interrupted by the Tarkatans led by Mileena, Baraka and Ermac.

"Ahh, there they are. Three of your fellow counsellors whispering like handmaidens. About what, I wonder."

"If only you would hear our counsel. As war with Netherrealm looms, I have urged detente with Earthrealm." Kotal replied.

'And I've told you, I would sooner die than treat with my father's murderers!"

"You refuse practical solutions to credible threats. You endanger the realm."

"And sedition does not? Speak your last before I have your tongue!"

Reptile points an accusing finger on Mileena.

"You are not Shao Kahn's true heir! She is a construct; formed in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. I saw this.

FLASHBACK

In the first Love & War, Kitana went to the Flesh Pits. She saw Mileena nearly naked. Mileena claimed to her "sister", so to speak. But little did they know is that Reptile was there too, hiding behind the scenes.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Your best claim to the throne is moot."

"How dare you! I succeed Shao Khan by his decree!"

"Succeed him you have, but Outworld demands new leadership."

"From you. Osh-Tekk fool! Kill him!"

Baraka lunges forward, but D'Vorah stops him. "This One serves Mileena no longer."

Kotal and Reptile fended off Baraka after D'Vorah punched him in the face.

"You will defend your empress!" Mileena yelled at Ermac and the Tarkatans.

" _Our creator, Shao Kahn, is dead. We will serve whom we choose."_

Mileena screams and she fights Ermac.

D'Vorah's apartment became a battlefield. She charges toward Baraka, tackling him from the balcony of her apartment.

Baraka landed on the ground while D'Vorah lands gracefully.

"Still you serve Mileena?"

"Shao Kahn conquered my realm. I owe him my loyalty. I honor his will."

They fight. D'Vorah's style involves some sort of insectoid attacks. She calls the bees she uses as children and poison her enemies with liquid toxins pouring down her hands and thighs. D'Vorah gave Baraka a brutal beatdown and wins the fight.

She looks up at her apartment and sees Kotal giving her a thumb down, a cue to finish him. She performs her second fatality called Heart Broken. She takes both her ovipostior limbs. One through Baraka's chest and one through his head. She pulls them back out with Baraka's brain and heart. She took both in her hands and clapped them hard. Baraka falls dead.

D'Vorah flew back to her apartment.

Mileena have been restrained."

"Baraka is dead. Your last ally has left you."

Kotal lifts Mileena's chin. "Take her away."

Reptile took Mileena away. Ermac turns to Kotal.

" _We will serve the new ruler of Outworld."_

"Then you serve... Kotal Kahn."

They both bow to him. Kotal is now satisfied with their fealty.

Back to the present, Cassie and D'Vorah made it to the Kuatan Jungle. Tents are set everywhere, with Tartakans patrolling them. They made it to the makeshift campsite.

"There."

D'Vorah spots Rain coming out of one of the tents, speaking to one of the Tarkatans.

D'Vorah sneaks out with Cassie following. Rain sees them both approaching with Cassie drawing her pistol.

"Here to surrender, traitor?" asked Rain.

"You would speak of treason? This One knows your desire for the throne. Why serve Mileena?"

"I advise her. Stealing the amulet was my genius. It kills a bit each time she uses it."

"As both sides diminish, you fill the void."

"Exactly my plan."

Cassie was unaware that she was about to be ambushed by Tanya. Tanya tackles Cassie while Rain battles D'Vorah.

"A shame you will not see it's fruition."

D'Vorah fights a very tough half-god, but her powers were just enough to beat him.

Tanya mercilessly punches Cassie in the face back and forth. D'Vorah approaches her but almost got hit by Tanya's fireball.

"Leaving without your friend, D'Vorah? Your people believe we avoided your island out of respect for your solitary nature. We just didn't like you."

"The Kytinn do prefer solitude, which I will achieve momentarily."

Tanya can be a tough challenge f you don't know how to use D'Vorah, but if you're good with her, you can defeat your opponents easily, which is exactly what D'Vorah did, to win this fight.

"Now two Edenians will die."

D'Vorah prepares to kill Rain and Tanya, but Cassie stops her.

"I know you said you're not friends, but you're not killing them. Head's fine, by the way."

"Very well. Let us go."

They enter the tent. Inside is a locked chest. Cassie moves to open it.

"Step aside."

D'Vorah demonstrates to Cassie her ability to unlock chest, by using small creatures looking like ants into the lock.

"That's... really disturbing."

D"Vorah!

"This One knew you would not stray far from the amulet."

"You took my throne. Now you wish to steal my means of reclaiming it?"

"Neither were meant for you!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY? I'll take something from you... your LIFE!"

As vicious as Mileena, she wasn't able to stand against D'Vorah's power of the Kytinn.

"This One will enjoy your death."

The next scene is inside a tent with Osh-Tekk-inspired decorations.

Cassie's team is standing behind Mileena, who is on her knees.

"Enough of your prattle. Finish me, so that I may be with my father."

"You do not deserve death by the emperor. Instead, I give that honor to my worthy First Minister."

"Wait a minute!"

Everyone looked at the source. It was Chris!

"You," said D'Vorah. "You disrupt Mileena's execution?"

"You are not killing anybody here."

"Why are you here?"

"I knew your were allied with Mileena," said Kotal.

"Listen, I allied with her due to the treaty we made years ago in case another threat occurs. When Shinnok invaded Earthrealm, I was at home fighting those demons until I encountered Reiko and nearly killed in battle. 5 years later, me and some allies found Mileena in battle with her own Tarkatan race and joined us to wage war against Onaga, the Dragon King."

Kotal looks at Mileena. "Is this true? You allied with Earthrealm long ago to kombat the Dragon King?"

Mileena now remembered what Chris was talking about. "Yes. I saw Chris battle the Dragon King. We tried to help him, but Onaga blew us away. He saved us all. If it were not for him, none of us would be here."

Chris released Mileena.

Kotal was savoring what he learned of Chris' heroic status. When he first met him, he thought someone like him could never possess such strength to defeat Onaga, let alone Shao Kahn twice.

Cassie says, "Well, we will take our leave now."

Before they left, Kotal magically took the amulet from Cassie' hands.

"What the hell are you doing?"

'Earthrealm cannot be trusted to protect the amulet. It will remain here with me."

"What about the Reiko accords?"

"Those accords no longer concern me, but Chris, rest assured that the amulet will be well protected."

After that, Chris, Mileena and Cassie'steam departed from the tent.

"Are you sure the amulet will be safe in Outworld, even though it belongs to Earthrealm?" Jacqui asked.

"I got a report from Sonya, saying if Kotal decides to hold on to it, then Raiden will come for it."

"I felt terrible for using that amulet," Mileena admitted. "It pains me everytime I use it. I wanted to regain my throne, but I realized that D'Vorah was right. I am unfit to rule."

"Mileena, at least you were of great help to us long ago."

The next scene cuts to D'Vorah.

"This One deceived them. The amulet is in Kotal Kahn's possession."

"You can retrieve it?" asked an unknown voice.

"He trusts no one else to transport it."

"Keeping you close to the Outworld these many years has proven most fortunate, D'Vorah."

The unknown was in fact, Quan Chi. He is protecting himself through magical equivalent of a hologram.

"They never suspected one of their own to be a disciple of our lord."

"This One lives to serve Shinnok."

"You have done well, D'Vorah. Now bring it to me."

"Without delay, Quan Chi."

Ah, so the bug lady is in cahoots with Shinnok. EXPOSED!

We now see Quan Chi in the Netherrealm with his eyes closed. He opens them. He walks to a group of hell horses. A hell horse has the body of the horse, a head of the ram and feet and horns glowing white hot at the base. With Quan Chi are three remaining Revenants: Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kitana.

"What news from Outworld?" asked Liu Kang.

"Shinnok will soon be freed. We make for my fortress."

At the Kove, D'Vorah and two Osh-Tekk warriors were escorting the amulet. She stopped.

"Is there a problem?" One soldier asked.

"Two problems."

Not anymore. With two acid sprays to the face, both soldiers lay dead.

She unlocks the chest and retrieves the amulet, then leaves the Kove.


	8. Chapter 7: Sins Of The Father

Love & War 3

Chapter 7: Sins Of The Father

Moving on, we see jax in his farmer outfit working on his tractor. After all these we've known Jax, I never thought I'd see him in a farmer's outfit, but that's because of what he's been through. He was a Revenant, but after Sonya broke Quan Chi's link by crushing his nutsack, the pool, which contained a revenant of Johnny Cage, exploded. Not only Jax returned to normal, but so did Scorpion as well.

"Your wife told me I'd find you here," said Sonya, paying her longtime friend a visit. Sonya and Jax have been best friends for years. He was her C.O. and she was a lieutenant. Times have indeed changed.

"You and Vera had a nice chat," Jax asked.

"Always."

Sonya notices the tractor Jax is working on.

"Is that a National? I haven't seen those..."

"You didn't come here to discuss farm implements." Somehow Jax knew what Sonya wanted.

"All right. I'll cut to the chase. I need your help."

"My help?"

"I know. I have no right to..."

"You knew what I wanted."

"Jacqui volunteered. She came to me."

(sigh) "I know."

"Listen, I get why you didn't want Jacqui joining S-F. Why you retired. I mean, if I have to live with the memories of being one of Quan Chi's thugs, I would've eaten a gun a long time ago."

"Well, you know Vera. She never would have allowed that. So, what is it you need my help with? Outworld refugees?"

"Worse. Shinnok's amulet. Mileena has it."

"Damn."

"And we've gotten a word from Sareena that Quan Chi has resurfaced in the Netherrealm."

"He shows his face after 25 years... just as Shinnok's amulet is in play. That's not a coincidence."

"That's why we need you. You're Quan Chi expertise. We wouldn't reactivate your commission. You'd be a observer."

Jax contemplated the idea, until Johnny Cage arrive.

"Cage."

"Jax."

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to see if maybe..."

"You could help close the deal? Yeah, because that worked out so well last time."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"We need you, Jax. Help me capture Quan Chi. None of us is safe if he gets near that amulet."

"So where's Jacqui in all of this?"

"Outworld. With Cassie's team recovering the amulet."

"(sigh)"

"She'll be fine. We expect to hear 'mission accomplished' from them soon," Johnny said.

Meanwhile, back in Outworld. Chris, Mileena and Cassie's team visit Li Mei's town of Sun Do and got a place to stay for the night.

"So, Mileena. You and Chris..." asked Jacqui.

Mileena was a little annoyed at Jacqui's comment, but answered.

"I learned about him in Edenia. I went there fro the meeting set forth by Queen Sindel. After my father's death, they were discussing plans for future threats. That's when I saw him, demonstrating a firearm to us. We figure his military power would prove useful in future conflicts. Chris and I formed a treaty, a treaty I alone broke when I took my father's throne."

"Tough break being the emperor's daughter," said Takeda.

"You have no idea. I was created by Shang Tsung as a replacement for Kitana. My father was not pleased with her lack of savagery and brutality. The truth is, I never wanted to created this way. Then Chris said to me, "Beauty is all the same."

"Wow," said Cassie.

"My great-whatever grandfather took down Shang Tsung. Saved Earthrealm. How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings?" asked Jin.

"That was 600 years ago."

"And you think it happened yesterday."

"No pressure there," said Jacqui.

"I've trained all my life, can fight my way out of nearly anything... but I still feel like a second-rate Cage."

"At least you grew up with people expecting things from you." Takeda said.

"I thought you and your dad were best friends," Jacqui added.

"No. He was a no-show for a long time."

"I can relate."

"What was that like growing up... having a ex-revenant father?"

"Jin."

"No, I'm asking. Couldn't have been easy."

"He was a BIT overprotective. When I joined S-F, Mr. Cage insisted on being the one to tell him. He thought it go over smoothly."

"I'll never forget that day. My dad came home with a broken jaw."

Everyone laughed. As they continue reminiscing, they heard a noise. Takeda went to the front door. He closed his eyes and used his telepathy in concentration. He snapped his eyes open. He opened the front door. "Huh?"

He looked down and saw Chris on the ground. "SHIT!"

Chris woke up slowly.

"My bad, dude!"

Chris made a middle finger at Takeda.

Everyone laughed again.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Chris asked

"I overwhelmed his senses. Only works at short range."

"I guess being a son of a telepath has its perks," said Chris, still recovering.

"I didn't use to think so."

5 YEARS AGO

The new scene shows us a devastated city form Love & War 2 where Johnny, Sonya and Kenshi were on route to Raiden's Sky Temple. Takeda was walking down the streets of a once-vibrant metropolis, outfitted in a Shirai Ryu garb. He learns that there are no signs of life. Takeda took cover behind a concrete building, when a chained kunai impaled the concrete just inches from his head.

That kunai came from Scorpion, fully human, now known as Hanzo Hasashi, wearing a ninja garb much different than the ones he wore as a spectre.

Takeda charges with a scissors kick, but Hanzo blocked them easily. He struck Takeda in the face with two full punches. Takeda tried a spinkick but Scorpion dodges the kick. Little did he know is hat Takeda took one of his swords. He pulled out his other sword and readies himself.

The two ninjas engage in a swordfight, blocking and parrying every attack. Takeda threw the sword at him, but Hanzo countered and knocked the sword skyward. That gave Takeda the opeining he needs to land a jump kick tot he face, knocking him down. Takeda catches the falling sword, he then points it at Hanzo' throat.

"Yield'

"Well done."

Takeda accepts Hanzo's hand and pulls him up.

"You are now Chujin."

They bow together.

"You honor me, Master Hasashi. Now that I'm Chujin, How will I serve the clan?"

"Your future does not lie with the Shirai Ryu."

"But.. the clan is my family."

"When I took you in, I promised your father..."

"I have no father."

"Yes you do." Takeda turned to see Kenshi.

"One who is very proud of you

"You knew he was coming. You said nothing?"

"Knowing this would be your reaction, yes.

Takeda looked ready to attack his father.

"Takeda, your father is not your enemy!"

"Ten years, no visits, nothing. You abandoned me."

"I did not abandon you."

"I was 8, my mother just died. Now you come back Think you can jump right in as the proud dad?

"Son. I"

"To hell with you. I am not you son!"

They fight. Kenshi soon finds himself at a disadvantage against the newly minted Chujin.

"Now get up so I can knock you down again!"

"Takeda, CEASE! Kenshi did not abandon you. He brought you here for protection."

"Protection, from what?"

"From those who murdered your mother."

"She...died in a accident..."

"That was the story I asked Hanzo to tell you," Kenshi confessed. "But in truth, your mother was killed by RedDragon assassins. I was the target. Suchin was the victim."

"Son of a bitch! It was your fault!"

"Your father devoted his life to fighting animals like the Red Dragon. It is they who are without honor."

"You shouldn't have hidden the truth," Takeda said.

"You would go after the assassins unprepared. I could not risk that. Master Hasashi has perfected your skills. (Telephatically) _Now it is time your training._

 _"_ How did you do that?"

 _"We are telepaths. A family gift._

"I can read minds?"

 _"Through training, we will determine your full abilities._ (Normal) And then we will hunt the Red Dragon. Together."


	9. Chapter 8: Back In The Saddle

Love & War 3

Chapter 8: Back in the Saddle

Cassie's team along with Chris are at the Kove, hiding behind some crates. They spotted Reptile, Ermac and Erron Black investigating the Osh-Tekk soldiers that were killed by D'Vorah earlier.

"This is D'Vorah's work," said Reptile.

"No argument there," Black agreed. "Only she could make wounds like these. The question is, is she working for someone else?"

Reptile immediately catches a scent.

"What is it?" asked Black.

"Damn, they made us," Chris said.

Cassie gives the orders: Okay, guys. Standard diamond formation. Takeda, you're on point, Jacqui, bring up the rear, Jin, air cover and Chris, you're with me."

"Affirmative," said Chris.

Kung Jin provided air cover as the rest charge in. He fires a arrow at their feet, unleashing a cloud of blue gas.

Jacqui charges Erron Black while Chris and Cassie fight Ermac. Takeda challenges Reptile.

Takeda successfully anticipated Reptile's strikes each time while he is invisible.

They fight. Already exhausted by Takeda's telepathic counterattacks, Reptile was defeated.

"One down, two to go."

Jin isnt faring too well against Black. He was about to put a bullet in Jin's head, but Takeda grabbed Black with his whips and threw him in the opposite direction, into the staricase of the docked ship.

"When we get back, you're teaching me that," said Jin.

"Deal. Help with Ermac. I got this."

"Think you can handle me? You're either brave or foolish."

Takeda proved once more through his advanced weaponry and Shirai Ryu techniques.

"Brave or foolish, I'm alive."

At the end of the docks, Ermac kept Cassie's team at bay easily.

He faceplants Kung Jin, blasts Jacqui away, Chris tried to throw something and gets it thrown back at him, knocking him out. Finally, he deflects Cassie's gun and lits her up in the air. As he was ready to finish her, he was grappled from behind by Takeda in a sleeper hold.

"Let's see what's worth learning in there."

It only took a couple of seconds for Takeda to cry out in pain and lets go.

"So many minds... trapped inside..."

 ** _"_** _We exist to serve. Bound by Shao Kahn's magic."_

"The chaos... the voices..."

 _"We are many. You are one. Your abilities pale before us."_

Ermac was right. But Takeda was more determined. After a fierce battle, Takeda wins.

"I think I've had enough of Outworld."

Cassie's team picked themselves up. Chris woke up as well, still groggy.

"Now I know why dad had to retire," said Jacqui.

"We need to find D'Vorah, get the amulet."

We now head to Kotal Kahn's palace.

"D'Vorah? And the Earthrealmers?"

Erron Black responded, "She stole the amulet, helped them escape."

"She betrayed us to the Thunder God," said Reptile.

"You wound me, D'Vorah. Prepare the legions. We go to Earthrealm. We will wrest the amulet back from the devil Raiden."

Back to the Kuatan Jungle, Takeda is speaking to his father, Kenshi through his comm.

"We're all in one piece. No one seemed to tail us."

"Have you been able to determine where D'Vorah was headed?"

"We think she is heading for the Sea of Blood."

"Damn," Another voice was heard.

"Jacqui recognized the voice. "Dad?"

"She's coming here. To Quan Chi. There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Quan Chi had it built when we were getting ready to invade Outworld."

"Great," said Cassie.

"Dad, what are you doing? Why are you in the Netherrealm?"

We see Jax and Kenshi in the Netherrealm. "Now who's being overprotective?"

"i know you think you have things to make up for but..."

"I'm doing this for Sonya. She's family."

"That's why I'm worried."

"I'll be fine. You stay safe, y'hear?"

"You too. I love you."

"Love you, too. Briggs out."

"Feeling better? Or worse?"

"Not sure. Maybe both."

"They'll be fine. Chris is with them by the way. He'll make sure of it."

"The question is, 'will I be?"

They walk over to the bridge at the Krossroads. Several soldiers have set up a perimeter behind cover.

"We have good crossfire position," said Kenshi. "But why is it Quan Chi by conventional means?"

They meet with a young woman, a former assassin of Quan Chi, Sareena.

"He seems unable to fully use his magic. he's weaker then when I was... in his service."

"Sareena's dead on. He doesn't have Shinnok as a power source. But he's still Quan Chi."

"I realized you agreed to guide and observe. But you are welcome to assume any role you wish," said Kenshi.

"I'm too rusty," said Jax. "I don't want to jeopardize this operation."

"He approaches," Sareena announced.

The hell horses are heading to the ambush zone at full speed. Joining Quan Chi is Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Kitana.

"NOW!" Kenshi commanded.

All soldiers open fire at the revenants. On bullets hits a hell horse in the shoulder, causing Kung Lao to bounce off his saddle. Both him and Liu Kang took cover. Liu Kang fired a solar blast at one soldier near Jax.

Another bullet hits Quan Chi's horse. It falls dead, falling on Quan Chi's leg. Liu Kang tried to pull the horse off of him.

Liu Kang fires what appears to be some red energy that hit dead center at the soldiers. With the way now clear, Liu Kang carried Quan Chi over his shoulder with Kung Lao following them. Jax quickly followed.

"Do not interfere, Jackson Briggs. Go back into hiding."

"Hiding. I guess I have been."

Even in death, Kung Lao still possesses his amazing Shaolin abilities, making this fight a difficult one for Jax, but Jax's cybernetic arms are still as reliable as ever and defeats Kung Lao.

"That knocked some of that rust off."

Liu Kang and Quan Chi were taking cover when two more soldiers fire at them. Liu Kang fired two red fireballs, frying them both. Jax picked up an assault rifle ready to fire but the magazine was dry. Unaware, Kitana and Sareena are fighting.

"It is possible to escape Quan Chi, Kitana. I can aid you as Bi-Han aided me," Sareena said.

"You became too familiar with Bi-Han, allowed emotion to corrupt you," Kitana replied.

"Emotion freed me!"

Sareena was easily defeated. Kitana was ready to finish her off.

"I don't understand, Kitana. I mean, I hated the things I did here. But you enjoy being a revenant."

"It suits me. I am a victim no longer!"

Kitana charges at Jax with a somersault, but Jax stuns her with a right hook.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But this isn't the way to assert yourself."

Jax takes on Kitana, who possesses speed compared to his, but his confidence got him through.

"I gotta believe there's hope for you."

Jax returned to the ambush site with Sareena and Kenshi.

"Mother of God."

We've lost many," Kenshi said. ""The rest are wounded."

"And our "friends."

Sareena replied, "The tides have turned on them. They fled."

"How are you two doing?"

"Fine." Really, Kenshi? He sustained a leg injury for God's sake.

"That's what I thought."

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna bag me a sorcerer."

"Alone?"

"You'll get killed."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

At Quan Chi's Fortress, "In your weakened state, is it possible to release Shinnok?" asked Liu Kang.

"I am more than capable."

"And D'Vorah? Are you certain she is capable?"

"She will bring it to me."

"And I'll be right here waiting."

"Jackson Briggs! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Ain't nothing pleasant about it."

Liu Kang gets ready to attack. "So you return to Raiden. Fools follow fools!" He threw a red fireball but Jax sidestep and continues onward.

'Raiden did his best. He saved Earthrealm."

"I WAS MURDERED!"

"Shang Tsung murdered you!"

"You weren't there! He stole everything from me!"

Jax dodges every fireball Liu Kang threw at him.

"You will learn... that there are worse things than death."

Jax battles the former Mortal Kombat champion for the first time. Liu Kang is just as tough and resilient as he was when he was alive. But Jax managed to survived by defeating the former champion.

"I wish I could help you, Liu Kang."

"Jax, there is no need for hostil..."

"Just stop talking!"

He uppercuts Quan Chi, sent him flying across the fortress. He landed next to a wall of skulls, KTFO!

"It's good to be back."

He contacts Kenshi.

"Kenshi, I got him."

"Excellent work!"

"I will stay here D'Vorah's on her way. You need to get Quan Chi to Sonya. She'll make him spill his guts."


	10. Chapter 9: Stained Honor

Love & War 3

Chapter 9: Stained Honor

Quan Chi was taken into custody back to Earthrealm thanks Jax's efforts. Kenshi and Johnny Cage placed him in a open storage container.

"Sit."

The soldiers lock him with wrist and ankle shackles.

"I'm guessing this isn't your first time in cuffs. What's your safeword?"

Quan Chi gave him a "I'll fuck you up" look. They left the container.

Sonya is on the phone. Advise Secretary Blake that Quan Chi is in custody. We'll be moving him to the super-max facility in Fort Charles within the hour.

"Yes, ma'am."

Johnny and Kenshi meet with Sonya.

'You two stand guard. Prisoner transfer will be here in twenty."

"Oh, NOW she wants me to babysit."

"Cage, report."

"We haven't caught up to D'Vorah. We tracked her to the Makeba Cliffs, but her trail went cold."

"Damn."

We see Hanzo Hasashi and the Shirai Ryu warriors hiding behind shipping containers.

"On my command, wound. Do not kill."

"Jacqui has to write the code. We're looking at... two hours?"

"Sergeant, your team doesn't have two hours. We need her found immediately!"

"Sonya..." Johnny gave her a angry look.

"Cassie. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there' isn't. Bring Chris and your team home. We need to regroup and redeploy."

"They're doing their best."

"I know."

"General. We have a visitor," Kenshi said.

Hanzo Hasashi approaches.

"You two are friends, right? He tell you he was coming?"

"Nothing."

Hanzo bows before her. "General."

"Master Hasashi. I hadn't receive word you were coming."

"I will have Quan Chi."

"We have everything under control..."

"He must die."

"Raiden needs him. Without him, we can't restore Liu Kang and others. You'll leave them trapped, as you were."

"Only Quan Chi concerns me."

Chris just emerged form the portal, seeing Hanzo motioning past Sonya, with Kenshi, Johnny and the soldiers aiming their rifles at him.

"Don't do this, Hanzo. I will take you down."

"Then we are at an impasse..."

"Oh, no, you don't!"

"Chris!"

"Hanzo, think about what you're doing. Killing Quan Chi will hamper our chances of restoring our revenants. With Quan Chi's power, we can do so. I know you're here for revenge for what you've been through all these years. You and Jax were restored long ago, but once we restore the revenants, we'll be able to stop Shinnok. Do the right thing, Hanzo. Sonya and the team have everything under control. You've earned great trust with the Shirai Ryu as well as myself. Do not squander it by murdering the weakened sorcerer."

"That weakened sorcerer is the architect of my suffering."

"I understand, but please, you kill him, you bring dishonor to us, the Special Forces, myself, and the rest of Earthrealm. Even worse, you've doomed us all."

Hanzo began to see Chris' words as the truth. For so long, he had suffered. The loss of his wife and clan. His death at Sub-Zero's hands. His existence as a revenant. All these years, he has finally regained his humanity. And to kill the sorcerer just to end his suffering will also bring suffering to Earthrealm and all realms. Hanzo made up his mind.

"I want to tell you a story..."

5 YEARS AGO

Hanzo's story began 5 years ago. He traveled to the Lin Kuei to meet with Sub-Zero. What he found was a tea kettle that looked suspicious.

"Master Hasashi, I am grateful you have come," Kuai Liang.

"Speak your mind. I do not wish to linger here."

Kuai moved to the table and kneels down.

"You reestablish the Shirai Ryu, as I reform the Lin Kuei. We both seek to shed our clan's dark pasts. Dedicate them to Earthrealm's protection."

Sub-Zero added some flavor to the soup and continues, "Our common purpose gives us a chance to end old rivalries. Start anew."

"You'll confess to what you've long denied, that your clan's hands are soaked in Shirai Ryu blood, the blood of my family?"

"Our honor is indeed stained. Please, sit."

Hanzo complies."

"After you were freed from Quan Chi and I had restored my humanity, I sought out my clan. I had hoped rebellion from within would have quashed the Grandmaster's plans. But Sektor had realized his father's vision. The Lin Kuei had been fully cyberized. I pledged to kill Sektor and his followers, reform the Lin Kuei and restore our honor."

"I am not interested in Lin Kuei politics, Sub-Zero."

"When I finally killed Sektor, I discovered that the Lin Kuei had not sacrificed it honor with the Cyber Initiative. We had abandoned it long before."

As Sub-Zero hands the prepared soup to Hanzo, an ice blast came out of nowhere, destroying the table. Hanzo finds a young woman who has the same ice powers as of Sub-Zero.

"There will be no peace, Scorpion!"

"Frost! The Lin Kuei are still without honor!"

He charges Frost, blocking her attacks, punches her in the face and downs her with a roundhouse.

"Master Hasashi, wait!"

"For what? More treachery? I will have your head!"

Another classic battle between two of Mortal Kombat's finest. Scorpion took advantage of Sub-zero's reluctance and defeats him.

"Our story ends here, Sub-Zero."

Hanzo was ready to finish off Kuai when Frost charges again, only to be frozen by Sub-Zero.

"What is this?"

"I did not bring you here for treachery. Frost is strong, but lacks judgment. She cannot see the wisdom of peace. I will deal with her."

They both enter the temple's inner chamber.

"You spoke of the Lin Kuei's lost honor."

"For years, I had thought you had unfairly blamed the Lin Kuei for the deaths of your family and clan. But Sektor's cyber-preserved memories revealed the truth."

Sub-Zero presses a button on Sektor's arm, revealing a projected light, a hologram of Quan Chi.

 **"The Lin Kuei need to abide their agreements, Sektor. The Grandmaster gave Shinnok his word."**

 _ **"** Shinnok's currency is lies, as is yours!"  
_

 **"Payment is due. I exterminated the Shirai Ryu as promised."**

 _"Hanzo Hasashi lives. He's your spectre, Scorpion."_

 **"I created Scorpion from Hasashi's soul after he died. We observed the agreement."**

 _"The letter, not the spirit. You are owed nothing!"_

The hologram fades. Hanzo looked in horror over what he just heard.

"Harumi... Satoshi..."

"Had I known of my clan's complicity in the Shirai Ryu's extinction, our history would be different."

"I killed your brother because I thought..."

"Quan Chi was responsible Bi-Han's death."

"Sektor was wrong. There is a debt to be paid, and Quan Chi will pay it!"

They both salute each other. Two of Mortal Kombat's best, bitter enemies since the beginning, are enemies no more.

Back to the Refugee Camp, Hanzo finishes his story of his newfound alliance with Kuai Liang. One of his Shirai Ryu ninjas dropped him from the container.

"Scorpion, I..."

Hanzo punched him in the face.

 _ **'MY NAME IS HANZO HASASHI! YOU KILLED MY WIFE! MY SON! AND THEN YOU BURROWED YOUR WAY INTO MY HEAD! MISDIRECTED MY VENGEANCE! COST ME MY ONE CHANCE TO HAVE THEM RESTORED!**_

"Your family... i..."

 _" **Quiet, Sorcerer. Nothing can save you now!"**_

Quan Chi is fucked! Big time! I don't even need to give this fight a review because Hanzo was having the time of his life beating the living shit out of him! But he has not forgotten what Chris told him. Kill him and not only will your suffering end but millions will.

"At last. You feel my pain!"

He looked at Chris, hoping he'd remember his words.

A portal opened and D'Vorah has arrived. "Quan Chi!"

Hanzo rushes her and tried to attack her. He managed to slice off one of her ovipostior limbs, but as he tries an overhead chop, he took too long and got stabbed in the chest with the other ovipostior.

"Amulet," Quan Chi said weakly.

Chris brought Hanzo to safety. D'Vorah tosses the amulet to Quan Chi, who begins his chant in Netherrealm tongue. Although Quan Chi was too weak from the beating he took from Hanzo, he completes the chant and and amulet rolled to the ground as he lost consciousness.

The amulet stopped rolling, erupting dark energies.

"Oh shit," Chris said.

The amulet stopped dispelling energy, and it's owner picks it up. SHINNOK HAS RETURNED!

Hanzo charged first, but got blasted by Shinnok's magic. Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi, Chris and the Shirai Ryu charge at him and they all received the same treatment.

"How small they are," he said.

"This One greets you, Lord Shinnok."

"Quan Chi chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me here in Earthrealm, behind their defenses."

"Quan Chi deceived them. Allowed himself to be captured. He knew they would bring him here."

Shinnok looked over Quan Chi's body, barely able to move.

"A pity he could not see his work complete."

Chris began waking up slowly. Shinnok notices this.

"There will be no more surprises from you, Chris! Bring him.

A portal opens and out comes Liu Kang, Kitana and Kung Lao.

"Praise to be Lord Shinnok," Liu Kang bowed.

"Let us be on our way."

"There is a Earthrealm in the Netherrealm."

"I am aware. They will be neutralized."

He and his followers leave through a portal with Quan Chi's broken body and Chris as hostage.

Sonya began waking up as another portal opens, only this time, Team S-F came back to see Sonya.

"Oh, shit. Mom?"

Jacqui and Takeda rush to Kenshi and Kung Jin to Scorpion.

Johnny Cage woke up, in serious pain.

"Dad, you ok?"

"I'll be alright, pumpkin.

They noticed that Chris is gone.

"Where's Chris?" Cassie asked.

Sonya could barely speak, "Shinnok..."

"Mom, MOM!"

Hanzo replied, "Chris...Shinnok's prisoner...at the Sky Temple..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

In case many of you are wondering where Jade is, she is currently in Edenia discussing some plans to stop Shinnok. Queen Sindel had been overseeing the events in Earthrealm. She witnessed Chris being abducted by the revenants. Jade knows that she must rescue her husband before it's too late.


	11. Chapter 10: Truth and Light

Love & War 3

Chapter 10: Truth and Light

In Edenia, a meeting was held at Queen Sindel's palace. Jade took part in the meeting. Sindel speaks, "Edenians, I have some terrible news: Earthrealm is in danger. I received reports that Shinnok has returned. My esteemed defender, Jade..."

Jade rises from her seat. "Yes, Your Highness."

Your husband, Chris, has been taken hostage by the revenants led by Shinnok."

Jade's body began to shake. Her beloved, abducted, possibly sentenced to death no doubt.

'I am sending to Earthrealm. I know you wish for a request, but there is no need. Your husband's life, as well as millions are at stake. I was told by the Freedom Fighters that Team S-F, led by this young lady, Cassie Cage, is en route to Raiden's Sky Temple. I will send you there. If you find Raiden, he must know that Chris was captured. If you meet up with Cassie and her team, help them. I believe they are searching for him as well."

"I accept this mission, Your Highness."

"Take the portal outside the courtyard. Go now, and may the Elder Gods watch over you."

Jade left the palace to take the portal to Earthrealm, but before she went in, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"I hear your husband has been abducted. A shame he is going to die." It was Tanya.

"I don't have time for this, Tanya."

"I beg to differ."

They fight. In the previous story, Jade successfully killed her, but she was surprised that she has returned.

But even so, Tanya is once again defeated.

"Jade, please, not again..." Tanya began crying. Jade put her pole away.

"I need to rescue Chris. If I don't go to Earthrealm, he'll be dead."

Tanya looked at her and realized what she meant. If Chris died, Tanya would be the one to blame for Jade's delay. Tanya felt foolish and reached out her hand in respect. "Jade, both of us loved Chris at one point. We can't allow him to die. Let me join you in freeing him."

"I already have a task for you, Tanya. Go to Outworld and find Mileena. Bring her to Earthrealm. According to Sindel, Quan Chi is still alive but broken. With that, we can use his magic to restore Earth's fallen heroes, and Chris is the man to do it. Then meet me at Raiden's Sky Temple. We must hurry!"

Jade took the portal to Earthrealm, while Tanya travels to Outworld to search for Mileena.

We are now at the Sky Temple. There is a old warrior sitting down drinking out of his flask. He is Outworld's master, Bo' Rai Cho. Raiden appears.

"Raiden, my old friend!"

They both shake hands.

"Master Bo' Rai Cho, I'm pleased to see you. It has been many years."

"Too long," Bo' agreed." Us old warriors need to stick together."

"Most certainly. I presume recent circumstances have participated your arrival?"

"Yes, yes. I'm concerned that Shinnok may return. I feared the worst."

They walk into the temple.

"When Kano misappropriated Shinnok's amulet, he left behind a snare. Disabling it required that I travel to many strange realms. I must retire to the Jinsei Chamber. Regain my strength."

They approach the underground tunnels, leading into the Jinsei Chamber.

"You are close to recovering Shinnok's amulet?" Bo' asked

"I do not know. Disabling Kano's snare demanded my full attention. Once I'm rejuvenated, I will confer with General Blade."

"If only we could have destroyed Shinnok in the last war. If only he was mortal."

They both soon enter the chamber, basking in the cool light of the Jinsei.

"Such beauty. Like gazing upon the Elder Gods themselves."

"I hold out hope that we can turn this crisis to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Quan Chi's magic binds the souls of many that we hold dear. Capture him, and we can force him to release them."

As they talk, Jade arrived silently, overhearing their conversation.

"Restore Liu Kang and Kung Lao? I suppose it's possible."

"As long as Quan Chi lives."

Well, thanks to Chris, the sorcerer lives.

"I've long regretted losing our comrades' souls to Netherrealm's evil. Liu Kang and Kung Lao, they were like sons. I would move the Heavens to bring them back into the light."

"You still can."

Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho turned to the source of the voice: Jade.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" asked Raiden.

"Forgive me, Lord Raiden, but I was sent here by Queen Sindel to rescue Chris. He was abducted by the Revenants, but they are not here yet. I bring good tidings. Quan Chi still lives."

Raiden and Bo' was shocked at the news.

"Hanzo Hasashi, formerly known as Scorpion, spared him thanks to Chris."

"This is good news indeed, Jade," said Bo'.

"I must retire to the Jinsei. You have done well, Jade. Remain here once they arrive."

"Thank you, Lord Raiden."

Jade went back into hiding. It's only a matter of time before the Revenants arrive.

25 Years Ago

At the Kove, we see Shaolin monks being taken into a waiting ship by Tarkatans. Raiden in his MK1 attire is joined by Liu Kang and Kung Lao in their Tournament attires. This scene serves as a prequel to the second Mortal Kombat tournament in Outworld, more like a extra scene from Love & War.

"It is as Master Bo' Rai Cho said, The Shaolin masters are aboard that ship," said Kung Lao.

"He said 2 ships," Liu Kang said.

"The other has disembarked. We need to determine its location," said Raiden.

"They will talk. I will see to it."

"No extraordinary means, Kung Lao."

"They raided the Wu Shi Academy. Killed Master Wen!"

"Even with Tarkatans, there are boundaries we do not cross."

'Yes, Lord Raiden."

"I still cannot believe Shao Kahn would order such a brazen attack," said Liu Kang.

"It demonstrates Earthrealm's vulnerability. Shao Kahn knew we had no choice but to agree to a new tournament."

"Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung. He will beat Shao Kahn."

"In good time, Kung Lao, but first, we free the Shaolin."

They head towards the docks. One monk gets punched in the face, the other gets his head smashed. D'Vorah apparently leads the force.

"All are aboard? This One leaves with the tide."

'We are ready," Baraka siad.

"Shao Kahn demands the hostages to be unharmed."

"Their wounds are not fatal," Baraka assured.

"I would hope, Baraka, for your sake."

"For yours as well," Raiden announced. "If you harm them, you answer to me."

Baraka orders them to attack. Raiden made quick work on some Tarkatans while Kung Lao and Liu Kang were holding their own.

"The Tarkatans are beaten so easily?"

Baraka charges Raiden, but the Thunder God would have none of it.

Even during this fight, Baraka was unable to withstand Raiden's assault.

"You will return to the Wastes with no prize."

Raiden walks toward D'Vorah.

"Step aside."

D'Vorah attacks the Thunder God, but Raiden countered with his own. D'Vorah tried to unleash her 'children' on him, but Raiden electricuted them all.

"Such power. What are you, Raiden?

"I am of truth and light. I protect Earthrealm."

"This One cares not of Earthrealm, and worships no gods."

Just like Baraka, D'Vorah even failed to overcome Raiden's godhood."

"When a god speaks, heed him."

Liu Kang and Kung Lao have finished dealing with the Tarkatans.

"They were not so vexing," said Kung Lao. "All sneers and growls."

"Let us free those aboard this vessel, then you will find the second ship."

"Where will you go, Lord Raiden?"

"The tournament begins soon. Join me as soon as you are able."

"We will succeed, Lord Raiden," said Liu Kang.

"Of that I am certain."

BAck to the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden is inside, rejuvenating. However, the chamber began shaking and rocks fall from the ceiling. Realizing something is wrong, Raiden looked at the ceiling to see Bo' Rai Cho trying to reach him, but gets dragged away.

"BO' RAI CHO!"

At the courtyard, Bo' Rai Cho is thrown into the ground and blasted by Shinnok's magic. Bo' cried in extreme agony. Raiden rushes to the courtyard, only to be surrounded by Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kitana. D'Vorah stands next to Shinnok with Chris as hostage. Jade remains in hiding, waiting for an opportunity to get to Chris and rescue him.

"Yet another of your allies falls to me. When he dies, I will claim his soul."

"You know not of his power, Shinnok. His soul cannot be subjugated."

"Shall we Kill him, Lord Shinnok?" asked Liu Kang.

"Not yet. He will bear witness as I conquer his realm. Then I will imprison him as he did me.

Shinnok enters the chamber.

"I would not boast a victory prematurely."

'I have already won, Raiden."

The chamber closes. Raiden is surrounded by Revenants. What a disgusting sight to behold. They are pushing him like high school bullies, an heinous act of provocation.

And just like that, Raiden begins his attack. Completely at a disadvantage in a 1 on 3 situation. The Revenants got the upper hand and beat Raiden to the ground, stomping him. Kung Lao got him in a sleeper hold. The others watch with glee as Raiden struggles for breath. He was able to charge up with lightning, breaking free.

"Kung Lao, desist!"

"I serve Shinnok and the Netherrealm."

'Because Shao Kahn murdered you."

"Something YOU allowed to happen! I will not be so passive in your demise!"

Raiden may be hurting after the beating he took earlier, Raiden is still the God of Thunder and proves it by defeating Kung Lao.

"You deserved a better fate."

Right at that moment, Liu Kang attacks Raiden. Raiden never knew he'd fighting the one man who defeated Shang Tsung years ago, only to be murdered by him years later.

"This is not your destiny, Liu Kang."

"More visions, Raiden? Do you still see the future?"

"The visions are gone., but I know what should be."

"SHANG TSUNG MURDERED ME!"

"He is long gone as you were, which haunts me to this day!"

They fight some more. Raiden manages to land several strikes to Liu Kang..

"No, Liu Kang."

"You are Earthrealm's worst enemy."

"I'm sorry it has come down to this."

"The Elder Gods you serve blindly. I will help Shinnok end their rule!"

"So be it!"

Raiden continues fighting the former Mortal Kombat champion. It was quite possibly the toughest fight ever. Raiden barely manages to keep himself together as he defeats him.

"I regret our paths have led here."

Although Raiden is in great pain, he enters the temple.

Meanwhile in Outworld, Tanya began her search for Mileena. She went into hiding after seeing Kotal Kahn, his followers and the Osh-Tekk army ready to invade Earthrealm. It's bad enough that Shinnok is there already, but now an invasion? All hell is breaking loose! Time is running out!

Tanya found Mileena.

"Are you okay, Mileena?"

Mileena appears to be in bad shape. She looks like she hasn't eaten in days!

"Dearest Tanya..."

"Don't you die on me, Mileena! Jade sent me here to take you to Earthrealm."

"Kotal..."

"I know. He and his henchmen are on their way there now. Jade is waiting for us."

"I must feed..."

"Don't worry. Let me help you."

As Tanya and Mileena exited her tent, Rain shows up.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Rain, Earthrealm is serious trouble!"

"Since when do you care of Earthrealm's safety?"

"My good friend Jade. She sent me here to pick up Mileena. She needs food. She can't fight on a empty stomach."

"Her situation or yours means little to me."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Tanya fights Rain. Edenians should never kombat each other. Although Rain is superior in his own right, Tanya manages to shut him up.

"You either with us, or against us?"

Rain realizes he cannot turn down Tanya's offer.

"Tanya, during our fight, memories of my father, murdered by Shao Kahn came to light. It was I who forced you to betray Edenia. If Earthrealm is in danger, we will fight until the end!"

"You have purpose, Rain. You don't need a army to prove your worth. Listen, Jade sent me here because Chris is in danger."

"Chris?"

"Her Earthrealm husband. We need to find him before it's too late."

Rain immediately shook Tanya's hand. Mileena holds both her arms out to her comrades. "To Earthrealm!"

Back at the temple in Earthrealm, Raiden sees Shinnok about to corrupt the Jinsei. He looked around for Chris, but he's nowhere to be found. Perhaps Jade rescued him in time.

Outside the temple, Chris and Jade kissed. "I missed you so much. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'll live," Chris said. "What happened to D'vorah?'

"We took care of her." It was Tanya, joined by Mileena and Rain.

"What's going on here?"

"It's coming from inside the chamber," said Mileena.

"We have company," said Rain.

"Cassie," Chris said.

Inside the chamber, Shinnok was ready to corrupt the Jinsei.

"You will not defile the Jinsei, Shinnok!"

Shinnok raised his hand. A skull hand caught Raiden firmly. Shinnok tightens the grip, crushing Raiden's bones and and magic scorches Raiden.

"We have battled for ages, Raiden. Now finally, it ends."

Shinnok floats into the Jinsei. It took a few moments to absorb it and a horrific roar can be heard. The Jinsei turned from blue to red and a red cloud of corrupted Jinsei bursts through the roof of the temple and into the sky, covering it with each passing second.

At the Lin Kuei temple, Sub-Zero watches in horror as the corrupted Jinsei spreads in the sky like a virus, covering the mountainside. "Grandmaster, what is happening?"

"Shinnok! Everyone get ready. This may be our last war."

At the Refugee Camp, Special Forces and Outworlders take cover as the Jinsei spreads through like wildfire.

Inside the Jinsei, Shinnok begins to transform into something far more demonic imaginable. Shinnok has become just as corrupted as the Jinsei itself.

"YES, TREMBLE BEFORE ME, ELDER GODS, AS I ABSORB EARTHREALM'S POWER!"

"No, Shinnok. Even now...other come to defeat you..."


	12. Chapter 11: Unleash Hell

Love & War 3

Chapter 11: Unleash Hell

Cassie's team are on route to Raiden's Sky Temple via plane. Jacqui and Takeda are on the pilot's seats, with Cassie and Kung Jin at the computer screens behind them.

"We land in 15 minutes. We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance," said Cassie.

"Why not go straight there?" Takeda asked.

Kung Jin explains, "It exists in a different quantum state, slightly out of phase from our reality. It can't be reach by conventional means."

Takeda sighs.

"What?" Jacqui notices.

"It's just us. No one coming to help. We either pull this off, or..."

"We will get it done." Cassie assured.

Warning buzzers sounded. The team sees a looming red cloud caused by the corrupted Jinsei.

"What is that? Jin asks.

"Dunno," Takeda Replied. "But It's heading towards us!"

"Elder Gods have mercy."

"Buckle up, guys. Gotta put this bird down!"

Jacqui landed the plane safely in a forest, known in the game as Deadwoods, but the corrupted Jinsei gave the forest a reddish hue.

"Looks like the temple entrance is 15 clicks that way," said Jacqui.

"A moonlight walk in the woods. Another time." said Takeda.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for outdoorsy."

"My mother and I lived near a forest much like this. Really takes me back."

"After we wrap this up, we should go."

Takeda and Jacqui had developed a love interest, but I'm not so sure if Jax would approve. Anyway, Cassie and Jin tried to fix the motor on one of the plane wings.

"Fuck me! We're grounded. That shockwave fried the leads!"

"Then we better get going. We're running out of time." said Jacqui.

Suddenly a portal opens. Kotal Kahn emerges along with Erron Black, Ermac, Ferra/Torr, Reptile and the Osh-Tekk army. Aw, shit!

"What are they doing here?" asked Jin.

"They must be here for the amulet, no doubt," Jacqui replied.

"We need to tell them about Shinnok. Call a truce."

"THERE!" Kotal spots Team S-F and he doesn't look happy at all. Maybe he didn't have it his way at Burger King. Wait, does Outworld have Burger King?

"Bring them to me."

"Or not," said Cassie.

The soldiers charge toward them.

"The woods. ."

"They quiet. Sneaky," said Ferra as they search for their prey.

"Ermac?" Kotal asks.

" _We sense them. But the forest teems with souls,"_ Ermac replied.

""Yes. So close," said Reptile.

Explosions are heard around Kotal's forces. Two trees fall down, crushing several soldiers underneath.

Cassie was chucking grenades, while Kung Jin was shooting arrow and Jacqui was shooting plasma at the trees.

One of Cassie's grenades were at Reptile's feet. He notices and leaps just in time before it exploded. Falling trees were catching fire.

"Divine fire and earth."

Eventually, Team S-F were battling Kotal's followers and the Osh-Tekk soldiers.

"We know D'Vorah is here. Where is the amulet?" asked Kotal.

"Kotal Kahn, the situation has changed," said Takeda.

"Do not fling your spittle at me."

Kotal and Takeda fight. They block each other's attacks.

"Did you tell him?" Jacqui asked.

"Not yet."

"He needs to..."

"Busy!"

"I will kill you both!"

"Shinnok's been freed. He's at Raiden's Sky Temple. We're here to rescue Chris from captivity, but he could be dead by now. Shinnok infected Earthrealm's life force already.

Kotal look into the red sky, seeing the truth in Jacqui's words.

"The heavens boil... Eathrealm is lost!"

"Not if we hang together!"

"I will appease Shinnok. Bring him your head. gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses.

Kotal takes out his war club and swing it at Takeda who barely misses.

The fight continues, until Jacqui confronted the emperor.

"You need to help us, Kotal Kahn."

"It is too late for Earthream. Shinnok is now its new master."

"That's enough!" said Erron Black.

Team S-F are now surrounded. Impending death is approaching.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm livin' a dream."

"You have odd dreams," said Takeda.

"Chattel! You die tonight!"

The soldiers are closing in... until they were... frozen solid!

"It was Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and his disciples with him. Not only that, they are joined by the Shirai Ryu, led by Scorpion. For the first time in centuries, ancient enemies are now new alliances.

"You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not fare so well," said Sub-Zero.

"Thanks, Grandmaster."

"Sub-Zero and I will remain here to push Kotal's forces back to Outworld. Proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealm's fate lies with you," said Scorpion.

Team S-F head off to the Sky Temple. Scorpion and Sub-Zero ready their clans moments before the clash with the Osh-Tekk soldiers.

"UNLEASH HELL!"

This is it! All out war! Moments later, heads were rolling, blood filled the forest, ice and fire shot everywhere. Scorpion burned most of the soldiers with his hellfire while Sub-Zero breaks and shatter on his side. Kotal Kahn charges Sub-Zero. Fierce kombat ensued. Kotal took out his dagger while Sub-Zero makes his ice sword. Exchanges of attacks between them both. Scorpion fight Reptile.

"Are you afraid, Hasashi?"

"What have I to fear?"

"Reptiles eat scorpions!"

Another classic ninja battle. Speed and skill are demonstrated yet again but Reptile was defeated after a long battle.

"You now defend Earthrealm?" Kotal asks.

"A more noble way to live."

"A sure way to die."

Sub-Zero and Kotal continue fighting.

"I will crush the Lin Kuei!"

"You will have to kill me first."

"As you wish!"

As the war rages on, we now come to the Sky Temple. Team S-F are behind the shadows as D'Vorah speaks to Liu Kang and Kitana.

"Lord Shinnok is almost complete. Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversable."

"The invasion can then proceed. Raiden and his allies will be unable to call in resistance." said Kitana

"Once the realm falls, our path to victory will be clear. Advise Lord Shinnok that the Oni and Orochi are ready. At his command, we will unleash them on Earthrealm."

On the other side, Chris and Jade are listening to their conversations as well.

Kung Lao walks up to the revenants.

"Have you found Raiden's portal to the Heavens?"

"Yes," Kung Lao answered. "But his wards protect it. We can't break through."

"And Chris?"

"He escaped, but he's here somewhere."

"That is unacceptable," said Kitana. "After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Shinnok's vengeance; invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods.

"Come."

Kitana was left behind.

Takeda suddenly almost lost his footing, which caught Kitana's attention.

They rush up to fight her.

"Back off, princess."

"You think mere words can stop me?"

"But I can."

Jade comes out of hiding.

"Jade?"

"Yes, my dear friend. This is not who you are."

Chris came out as well.

"Chris! Thank god, you're ok."

"What is this?"

"Kitana, this evil within you. Allow me to help you..."

"I don't think so!" Liu Kang and Kung Lao run up to Chris.

"You! You stole my title as champion of Mortal Kombat!"

"I told you before, titles mean nothing to me. And you, Kung Lao, you were killed by Shao Kahn."

"Raiden allowed it."

"No. He allowed you to fight Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Kintaro in one stroke. Liu Kang, Shang Tsung killed you because he wanted revenge for his defeat at your hands. Kitana, you and them have perished to the Tarkatans. Then you were controlled by the Dragon King. Even after his defeat, you remain as revenants. There is a way I can help you. Return with me to..."

"Never!"

Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kitana attack Chris.

Jade assisted. in a 2-on-3 battle.

After a while, all three have been defeated.

"Jade, we need to get them to Sonya. Quan Chi is still in custody... I hope.

"We need to hurry. Shinnok's corruption is almost complete."

Chirs and Jade took the revenants back to the Refugee Camp. Sonya sees them both with the revenants, "Sonya, is Quan Chi still here?'

"He's in the cell block. You brought them here?"

"Yes, take them to the cellblock. We must hurry. Jade, I need you to stay here."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Cassie's team is at the Sky Temple now. I'must go, alone."

"Chris, we can't thank you enough for all you've done."

"Thank me later, Sonya. I must go!"

"Chris, be careful, my love," said Jade.

"I have to do this, Jade. I need to stop Shinnok. If I don't make it, it was a honor serving you (Kisses Jade) I love you."

Jade is crying. "I love you too..."

He looks at Sonya one last time with these words: "Semper Fi!"

He takes the portal to the Sky Temple. Cassie's team was captured by D'Vorah.

"This One greets you again, Chris."

"D'Vorah."

"If you are searching for your friends, they are inside the chamber where they will be facing their death, as will you!"

They fight. Chris demonstrates his superior military skills to D'Vorah, who wasn't able to fend off and get any offense going. D'Vorah was defeated.

"I should have bought some bug repellent."

Chris rushes to the chamber. His eyes widened. That cannot be Shinnok, he thought. His heart is racing. As he enters the chamber, he sees Cassie's team in shackles.

"Chris!"

"My god..."

The corrupted form of Shinnok faces him.

"Chris! You have arrived just in time to witness your friends' deaths."

"I don't think so. Look what you've done! You think destroying Earthrealm is gonna make a fucking difference?"

"It will to me!"

"And for what? Punishing the Elder Gods? You were a Elder God as well, before your obsession to destroy Earthrealm came to light. We defeated you before, we'll do it again."

"Fool! Earthrealm is mine! It will fall as they!"

"Not before you, Shinnok! FIGHT!"

Here we go! The final battle! It looks as if Chris is at a complete disadvantage, but with a little luck, he can win.

The fight starts with Shinnok blocking most of Chris' attacks. He grabbed Chris by the throat and blasted him away. Chris landed a superman punch that knocked Shinnok down. Shinnok launched a laser-like fire projectile at Chris who barely misses as he took the heavy blast. Chris slowly got up.

"(Evil Laugh) You are weak! YOU WILL DIE!"

Shinnok launches another fire beam but Chris jumped and punished Shinnok with a jump kick. Stunned, Chris tries a missile dropkick. Shinnok is brought down. Another superman punch landed, blasting Shinnok in the face, followed by a knee to the jaw, a half-spin kick to the stomach, a left hook to the face, a left elbow, and a uppercut. Again, Shinnok is brought down. It had been quite a while since the fight started. Shinnok keeps missing attacks.

"How is this possible? I am IMMORTAL!"

"Immortal or not, you will suffer!"

Shinnok looks clearly at Chris. His eyes transformed to pure white. His body covered with a blue aura, increasing his strength and healing his wounds.

"Oh, shit!" Cassie said, surprised at what she is seeing.

"What is he doing?" asked Jacqui.

"I don't know, but..."

"Shinnok, your time is over! Earthrealm will not fall to you!"

"It has already fallen!"

"And you will as well!"

Shinnok, furious, tried one last attempt at taking Chris down. What a mistake! Chris stunned him with a high kick. He sends out a war cry and begins his assault, starting with a one-two punch, followed by a series of Tae Kwon Do-style kicks at lightning speed and adding faster punches, knees, roundhouse, sweeps, and hooks all in random order. He launches a uppercut, sending Shinnok into the air. Chris jumps and performs a series of hurricane kicks, ending it with a overhead flip kick, slamming Shinnok back down. Chris came back down and stomps on Shinnok's head, crushing his skull. Shinnok slowly rose.

"No!"

Too late, Shinnok, you're fucked!

Chris laid the finishing touches with his x-ray, starting with a kick in the nuts. He then uses a jumping uppercut, breaking his jaw and sends him flying. Chris slides before Shinnok could land. Chris turns his body around in a bend over position and launches a powerful scorpion kick to Shinnok's face. The kick causes Shinnok's jaw to be torn away from his mouth, barely hanging on. Finally, Chris thrusts his right hand into Shinnok's stomach and pulls out the amulet.

"IT"S OVER, SHINNOK!"

Shinnok screams in extreme agony. He falls to the ground. Magic sprawling everywhere from his broken body. He made one last scream before he explodes. Shinnok...is dead.

"Death comes to all..." he looks at his blood-soaked hand and squeezes it, splashing the blood on his face. "...except me!'


	13. Chapter 12: The Reunion

Love & War 3

Chapter 12: The Reunion

With Shinnok gone, and amulet in hand, Chris used it to cleanse the Jinsei. At the Refugee Camp, the red sky began to clear to a starry night. Sonya, Jade and the Refugees witness the clearing.

"He did it!' said Sonya. 'Everyone , Earthrealm is saved!"

The Refugees and the soldiers were cheering. Sonya got a call from Chris.

"Chris, report," Sonya said happily.

"Shinnok is no more. The Jinsei is cleansed. Mission accomplished!"

"What about Cassie and the team?"

"They were captured but not anymore. Hold on. Raiden..."

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know."

Cassie and the team found Raiden on the ground, unconscious.

"We need to get him out of here."

"We can use the Jinsei. He can rejuvenate there in short order."

They placed into the Jinsei. It didn't take long for Raiden to wake up and realize he's inside the Jinsei.

A few hours later, Raiden stepped out of the Jinsei. What he saw was something he'd never anticipated. A reunion, consisting of Chris, Jade, Kotal Kahn, Ermac, Reptile, Erron Black, Mileena, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Kenshi, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Bo'Rai Cho, Rain and Fujin, as well as Cassie and Team S-F.

"Raiden?," Chris said.

"What is this?" Raiden asked.

"It is over. The war, Shinnok, Earthrealm is once again saved." He presented Raiden with Shinnok's amulet.

"You defeated Shinnok?"

"You should've seen him," said Cassie. "He kicked some serious ass!"

"We knew he would be the one to save Earthrealm like he did years ago." said Sonya.

Kotal Kahn walked up to Chris.

"Chris, You have brought down a tyrant before us. Earthrealm was doomed, but you knew what to do when the situation arises. There is blood within your hands, but it was necessary. Because of your victory, we desisted, knowing that Outworld is saved as well."

"You honor me, emperor. Though a powerful warrior, it is sometimes necessary for you to realize what is at stake. Regardless, your rule of Outworld as I see it, is much different than Shao Kahn's. I have no doubt that Outworld will be forever safe."

Chris kneels down in respect for Kotal Kahn.

"You are indeed a warrior of virtue, Chris, but you must protect Earthrealm as well."

"Special Forces is more than capable. These four brave soldiers have risked their lives coming here. For what, I don't know."

"We heard you were captured," Jacqui replied.

"That was the case but I rescued him," said Jade. "I was sent here by Queen Sindel."

"I think it's time to give Raiden a present,"Chris said to Sonya.

"A present?"

"You told me that you want to bring them back into the light," Bo' Rai Cho said.

Sonya Makes the signal and Kenshi brings out Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kitana, no longer revenants.

Raiden was speechless, until he said. "How is this possible?"

"Chris and Jade brought them to us," Sonya replied.

"it was he who convinced me sparing Quan Chi. Had I killed him, Earthrealm would have been doomed," said Hanzo.

"With the help of Sonya, Jade and I made this reunion to show you that hope is no doubt the strongest weapon of survival."

"I did not expect this. I am seeing before me the strongest alliance form different realms come together to help Earthrealm fight off Shinnok. What about Quan Chi?"

A portal opened and Tanya emerges.

"Tanya."

"Lord Raiden."

"State your business."

"Quan Chi is currently facing severe judgment in Edenia, stripping him of not only his powers, but of his free will as well. Also, I need to talk to Jade, alone."

"Let us head to the Wu Shi Academy. I feel a celebration is at hand," said Liu Kang.

Raiden agreed. "We go to the Wu Shi Academy."

"I will join you shortly," said Jade.

Raiden and everyone teleported from the chamber, leaving Jade and Tanya alone.

"Jade, I've been thinking. I know you're married to Chris, but..."

"That reminds me, Tanya. I have a special surprise for him, but first, I need to return to Edenia, and let Sindel know of Chris saving Earthrealm. Also, I've been thinking as well. I know Chris would never cheat on me with another woman, but... if you were thrown into the mix because you loved him before I did, I think it's only right..."

Jade touches Tanya's face. "...for him to have...two surprises. Besides, I can tell you've been wanting him back after you broke his heart..." jade reaches between Tanya's thighs and touches her vagina. Tanya felt the touch, something she hadn't felt in years. "...but think about it. The sex you two had must be so hot."

"It was," Tanya agreed.

Jade took out her pole. "I'm going to show you some sexy tricks. Trust me, girl. I know how to turn him on."

"I endeaver to learn."


	14. Chapter 13: We Own That Pole

Love & War 3

Chapter 13: We Own That Pole

It is nighttime at the Wu Shi Academy. Raiden announces Chris once again the savior of Earthrealm. They celebrated big time. The next day, Kotal Kahn bid farewell to Chris and Earthrealm.

Later that day, Chris finally came home completely exhausted after everything he's been through. he received a note from Jade:

 _"Hey sweetheart, I am not home now, but I need you to come to a nice strip club Johnny keeps talking about. I have a special surprise just for you. Be there at 9:00._

 _Love, Jade_

Chris never went to a strip club before. He gets a phone call from Johnny.

"Cage, what's up?"

"I was talking to Jade about a strip club I go to since my divorce with Sonya. You're gonna love it. She said she'll be there with... another lady. Won't mention her name, but you'll see when you get here."

"I'll be there."

8:37 pm. Chris arrived to the strip club. He felt nervous, but he was ready. As he entered, Sonya and Johnny greeted him and gave him a seat in front of he stripper's dance floor. A half hour later, the show started. The music came on and out comes Jade in her UMK3 outfit but with no mask or thigh boots. She was happy seeing Chris there, looking real nice in a tuxedo Johnny gave him as a gift. Jade begins first with her sexy pole-dancing techniques. After five minutes, Jade calls out another woman to join her. Chris was shocked to see a woman in her MK4 outfit, Tanya! Jade and Tanya were really working the pole, much to Chris' delight. Apparently, Jade must have taught Tanya a few things when it comes to the pole. Seeing Chris smile made Jade realize that Tanya nailed it nicely.

After the show, Jade caught the to Chris.

"Did you enjoy our show, baby?"

"I did but you and Tanya?"

'We made a little arrangement. Hey, listen. Why don't you come to the VIP room for a private show?"

"I love that."


	15. Chapter 14: Private Show

Love & War 3

Chapter 14: Private Show

Jade led Chris to the VIP where Tanya was waiting.

"Welcome," Tanya said seductively.

"Have a seat," Jade said.

Chris sat next to Tanya. Jade turned the purple lights on and walked toward him.

"I told you I had a surprise, baby. Two, actually."

Tanya kisses him while Jade takes his pants off. Chris can't believe it. These two beautiful Edenians have planned this all along. They don't need an ID... to get the D! ;)

Chris began touching Tanya by her thighs. Jade has his hard cock out and slid it in her mouth. As she was sucking his penis, Tanya was getting naked. She shows off her amazing form. She even touches herself, by her breasts, her body, thighs, even her vagina. She rubbed her pussy slowly, massaging her clit.

'Chris, do you know how long it has been since you were inside me?"

Jade continue to suck on his dick.

After that, Tanya got on top of Chris, taking his dick into her.

They kissed as she began to ride, with his hand on her thighs.

Jade got behind her, massaging her breasts and said, "Fuck him good, baby. Now you have him deep in you. Tanya, baby, I knew you were horny. Now take that dick, girl!

Tanya rode him hard. Bouncing on him. He then got top of her, pumpin deep.

"Fuck me, baby. So good to have you inside me again."

Chris wasn't to rough with her. He wanted Tanya to savor the feeling once more.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you long ago. I'll never do it again."

"That's right, Tanya," Jade said. "From now on, if you want Chris' dick again, let him touch you.

"He can touch me anywhere he wants."

He licked her tits.

"I'm gonna cum."

He spilled his seed into Tanya.

Tanya moaned as she felt his love juice.

"That was so amazing." She kisses him.

A few minutes later, Tanya was given a encore.

"Tanya..." Jade gave her her pole. "...Earn that money, baby." She kisses Tanya.

During Tanya's encore, Jade and Chris were kissing. "Baby."

"Yea?"

"Will you always have sex with me?"

"Always, baby."

Chris took Jade on the wall and slid into her. It had been so long since Jade had him inside her, but the wait was worth it. He pumped into her real good without getting too rough. "Oh, baby. Don't stop fucking me, baby." He fucked Jade fast but not too fast. He wants Jade to know that even though Tanya is now Jade's stripper partner and one hell of a kisser and new best friend, and after seeing him give Tanya the D, he still loves Jade. He is behind her, taking his cock deep in that ass. You know what they: Jade is one of those sexiest MK ladies that put the "ass" in assassin. He massaged her breasts as Jade tells him that her ass needed some love and he agreed. Then Jade rode him. Chris rose up to kiss as she takes him deep in her pussy. He wanted nothing more to love Jade and give her the sex she needs. She rode him hard. Chris palmed her ass and he licked her breasts.

His explosion is approaching and Jade knows this. So she kept him as deep in her as possible. He caressed her thighs and kisses her deep as he released his seed deep into her. Jade moaned and said, "I love it when you come deep in me. Feels so good."

Jade looked in Chris' eyes. She could tell that he was so happy to be with her. They held each other close.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you, too, Chris."

They say all's fair in love and war. Well, for Chris, it's all about the love, not the war.

THE END

This concludes the Love & War trilogy. To be honest, this was fun to make, though it took me two months to make, but worth it. If you enjoyed it, leave a review and thank you for reading. This is CW2K. I'm out.


End file.
